


Clexa (and Ranya) Ficlets and Drabbles

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, movie theater, smut dare, soccer player lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of prompt fills and ficlets from Tumblr. Most feature Clexa, some feature Ranya.I'm always open to new prompts and requests, it just may take me a while to get to them!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a oneshot based of a prompt by [@kai-jean](https://kai-jean.tumblr.com/):
> 
> How about Clarke and Lexa have been working together at the local theater for over a year, and as Lexa is making her usual shadow puppets battle it out on the projector screen before the next movie, Clarke can’t help he warmth she feels when she’s with this adorable dork.
> 
> So here it is! I made a few changes but the idea is still their’s!! (They also made the moodboard that I finally figured out how to post here!)

 

 

It wasn’t such a bad place to work. Not really. When Clarke really thought about it, she’d much rather work at the old theater than at the sports bar down the street like Octavia or at Sinclair’s Garage with Raven.

At the theater, she got to snack on free popcorn, as long as Anya wasn’t around to see her, and she had access to Icee’s too. Taking tickets and handing out snacks was not a hard way to spend her afternoons.

Not to mention working for the Woods cousins, Anya and Lexa, was awesome because they weren’t, like, full on adults. Anya was 19 and a freshman at the University of Polis while Lexa was 18 and an incoming senior at the fancy, and terrible expensive, Polis Academy on the other side of the city. They’d inherited the theater from their grandfather a month or so before Clarke started working there.

Most of the time, Clarke saw Anya around the building, fixing things and painting walls. Lexa was harder to find. She spent most of her time in the projector room if she was in the theater. Her grandfather

So yeah. All in all, not a bad job. It paid the few bills Clarke actually had to worry about.

On a slow Thursday afternoon Clarke found herself spinning her stool in circles. Oh! That was a bonus of working at the theater too. She didn’t have to stand all day!

She was sucking on a cherry icee, one she’d had to pay for because Anya had been in the lobby and glaring at her when she’d poured it, and waiting for the evening rush to start.

The theater may have been over 100 years old but it was still immaculately decorated and clean. Not to mention they still used the old projectors, something the patrons all seemed to love. Every Thursday they would play a double feature of two classic movies and every Thursday, the four screening rooms would be sold out.

“You better get ready, Princess. We’re showing the first two Indiana Jones movies tonight,” Anya said, her voice flitting across the lobby from her open office door. There was a soft creak and then she was standing in the opening. “Make sure we have fresh popcorn. Start the popper at –”

“5:30 so it will just be popping when the crowd starts to roll in,” Clarke finished with an eye roll. “I know Anya. I’ve been here for like 6 months. I know the drill.”

Anya’s brow arched. “You’re so lucky someone around here likes you, Griffin. I certainly could do without your attitude.”

“I love you too, Anya!” Clarke replied.

****

She’d started the popcorn right on time. She’d served snacks and drinks to hundreds of people, with a little help from Anya.

Now came Clarke’s favorite time of the night.

For the last few months, when she’s gone into the theaters to clean up, if she was alone, someone would flip on the projector and shadow puppets would dance their way across the screen. She had no idea who was making the puppets, only a few people worked the projectors.

There was Lexa, of course, but she’d hardly ever said more than a handful of words to Clarke at one time. There was Niylah, but she usually wandered down from the projector room to blatantly flirt with Clarke any chance she got. And there was Drew, a boy who went to school with Clarke, undoubtedly a nice guy but he turned into a tomato every single time Clarke spoke to him.

Having given up on figuring out the mystery, Clarke headed into screen three and started sweeping up. It wouldn’t take long, the patrons were polite enough to not make huge messes.

She’d been in there less than a minute before the screen lit up and the first of the shadows appeared.

“Hello, Fluffy,” Clarke whispered, her eyes dancing with merriment at the site of the dog.

As Clarke sank into one of the chairs, she smiled up at the screen.

There never seemed to be a story to shadows.

The wolf would come and go, there was the butterfly, and there’s the elephant. Soon the bear and then the eagle would be there.

She’d sit back and watch the shadows play and wait for them to disappear into the screen when the light was turned off. Then she’d stand and finish cleaning.

By the time she returned to the lobby, she was ready to head home.

“Clarke!”

She lifted her head to find her best friend, Raven, standing at the counter. On the other side, Anya was leaning against the counter.

“What’s up, Rae?” Clarke asked, warily watching her friend and her boss.

“Just came by to see if you got a show tonight.” Raven shrugged. She turned back to Anya and winked. “And to offer your sexy boss a show tonight too.”

“Gross,” Clarke muttered, opened the supply closet to stash her broom and dustpan.

Raven was leaning far over the counter now, her face close to Anya’s, and batting her lashes. “How about it?”

“Go away, Raven.” Anya replied.

“Now, now,” A new voice joined the conversation. Lexa closed the door to the projector room stairs behind her and moved to the lobby. “Is that anyway to talk to your loving girlfriend, Anya?”

“It is when she’d being inappropriate in my place of work.” Anya responded stiffly.

Raven moved behind the counter and stood before her. She looped her arms around Anya’s neck and kissed her cheek. “You already locked the door, babe. And you won this place. Don’t be so serious.”

Anya could only sigh. “Lexa, why don’t you and Clarke head out? I’ll finish closing and then make sure this one gets home okay.”

****

A week later, Clarke found herself alone with Lexa for the first time ever. Drew and Niylah had both called in and claimed to be sick. Anya was out at some anniversary dinner with Raven.

So it was just the two of them.

Thankfully it was a Sunday evening so they knew it’d be slow. No overwhelming crowds to serve.

Clarke’s head was buried in a large box in the stock room. She was trying to pull all the peanut M&M’s should could carry out of the box to restock the candy display cases in fewer trips. The doors to the theater were opening in half an hour and she wasn’t even halfway through stocking the candies.

“Need some help?”

With her head inside the box, and the crinkling of the packaging, Clarke hadn’t heard Lexa approach.

With a shriek and a jolt, Clarke and the box fell over, scattering the M&M’s all over.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

Hurried footsteps moved toward Clarke as she shoved the box of her head. She looked up at Lexa and laughed. “I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to come in here.”

“Oh.”

“Is it time to open?” Clarke questioned, standing and dusting off her pants. “I haven’t finished restocking the candy display but everything else is good to go.”

Already shaking her head, Lexa replied, “No. There’s still 32 minutes until I unlock the doors. And it’s not like we have a line waiting to get in.”

“Thankfully,” Clarke sighed. She had an exam in her AP Calculus class that Raven had promised to help her study for but then blew her off to hang out with Anya.

“Everything alright?” Lexa’s head tilted to the side as she studied Clarke.

“Uh…” Clarke’s mind blanked for a moment. Lexa had now officially said more words to her in this conversation that she’d ever really heard her say.

Glancing around, Lexa blushed slightly. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I was just going to see if you needed any help. I finished setting up the projectors last night after I everyone left so I don’t really have much to do.”

“No!” Clarke said, reaching out to catch Lexa’s elbow when she turned away. “I mean. No. Yes! I could use some help. I just… you don’t normally talk to me?”

“Oh. Yeah. I’m sorry. New people aren’t really… I don’t… I get nervous.” Lexa explained.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so many words before. Not at one time.” Clarke said.

Lexa bent down to pick up some of the M&M’s. When she stood again, she was blushing even more. “Well, I tend to forget how to speak around pretty girls.”

She turned on her heel and walked away then, leaving a speechless Clarke behind her.

Blinking a few times, Clarke smiled. Then she opened the door to watch Lexa place the M&M’s on the counter and heave out a breath.

“Should I take that as a compliment then?” Clarke called across the lobby.

Lexa’s shoulder’s stiffened for a second before she glanced back at Clarke. She smiled softly and nodded. “Of course, Clarke.”

****

After that interaction, a half an hours worth of mostly silent work with a little bit of teasing thrown in there, Clarke started seeing Lexa everywhere.

Of course she saw her at work.

But now she was seeing her around town. At Grounders, the café Clarke frequented. At Dropship, the diner she and Raven and Octavia went to at least once a week because their burgers were amazing and their shakes were delicious. At the little bookstore that was also part art store where Clarke bought her fancy oil paints and canvases.

Lexa was everywhere!

Even at school!

Well. Not at school, at school. It was the beginning of the school year and Octavia had already taken up talking about Lexa nonstop because apparently there was a soccer match between the two schools coming up. Octavia was a defender and she already knew she’d be matched up against Lexa, the striker for her team.

“How is that even fair?” Clarke had asked at The Dropship one day.

“What do you mean?” Octavia replied.

Clarke took a sip of her milkshake and shrugged. “Lexa’s like… an Amazonian goddess, O. She’s almost six feet tall! You’re barely five, five.”

“You think I can’t handle Woods?” Octavia hissed, tossing down the fry she’d just dipped in her ranch dressing.

“I can handle Woods just fine,” Raven said as she slid back into the booth. She set down the waters she just collected from the bar top and glanced between her friends. At their glares, she questioned, “What’d I miss?”

“First off, don’t talk about Anya like that around me. Its gross and she hates me.” Clarke said.

Octavia nodded, folding her arms over her chest. “And second, remind Clarke that we’ve been best friends since we were in kindergarten and I’d appreciate a little loyalty even if she is hot for Lexa Woods.”

“I am not –”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence,” Raven said. She arched a brow and waited to see if Clarke would follow her edict. When she remained silent, she turned back to Octavia. “And you. Don’t get all holier than thou on Clarke. You’re the one who cancelled our long-standing Saturday night movie night for the first time ever because Lincoln was able to come and visit. Who’s the real traitor?”

“Lincoln was home on leave!” Octavia argued.

Raven shrugged. “Not our fault your boyfriend joined the Army. Now leave Clarke alone. She hasn’t had a crush this bad since Finn and I, for one, am fully ready for her to have someone awesome in her life. Aren’t you?”

“Anyone is better than Finn,” Clarke said quietly. “I haven’t really talked to Lexa too much though. She’s just caught my artistic interest.”

“You think Lexa is pretty and sexy and like… Wonder Woman.” Octavia said, her tone shifting into a teasing one now.

Clarke only lifted a shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. “Have you seen her?”

****

“Hey, Clarke!” Lexa said brightly as she walked into the theater a few weeks later. She was carrying her soccer bag, her hair up in a ponytail.

“Hi, Lexa!”

After stashing her gear in the office, Lexa approached the concession stand. “Everything all set? No mishaps with the M&M’s this week?”

“Oh, you’re hilarious,” Clarke rolled her eyes and giggled. “But yes, to answer your question, everything is prepped and ready to go.”

“That’s too bad,” Lexa said with a sigh. She leaned forward, over the counter, and smiled, “I was hoping to hear that little shriek again. It was just adorable.”

She walked away before Clarke could recover.

“Woods, when did you get to be so smooth?” Clarke finally called after her.

****

It was a week or so later, and a dozen or so little run ins with Lexa, that Clarke found herself alone with her again. The day had started off like any other. Clarke had gone to school and then ran home really quick to change for work, before heading to the theater.

She had just walked through the theater’s front doors when her phone dinged in her pocket.

“There’s a bad storm heading our way, Clarke,” Lexa said calmly. She was already walking up to the front doors to lock them. “We closed the theater. Can you make it home safely in 10 or so minutes?”

“I didn’t drive, I took the train.”

“Oh,” Lexa replied. She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. “Can someone come to get you?”

Clarke shook her head and sighed. “My parents are busy. I’ll just take the trains back.”

“They shut down the trains a couple minutes again. Something about flash flooding?” Lexa responded. She glanced around and sighed. Then she brightened suddenly. “How about you come and hang out with me?”

“Hang out where?” Clarke asked.

Just before Lexa could answer, the lights flickered and then the theater went dark.

“I think we just lost power,” Lexa said calmly.

Clarke quickly turned her phone into a flashlight and made her way to Lexa’s side. Slowly, she reached for Lexa’s hand, gripping it gently.

“Does going to your place mean we have to go outside?” Clarke asked.

A boom of thunder rattled the windows and doors.

“Nope,” Lexa replied, squeezing Clarke’s hand. She stared to walk deeper into the theater, pulling Clarke behind her. “Come on.”

****

As it turned out, there were doors Clarke had never seen before inside the theater. Some of which lead to a secret upstairs apartment.

That apartment had been fully remodeled recently, in blacks and whites and greys with splashes of colors here and there. There was a bit of blue in the kitchen, the lower cabinets had blue doors and the refrigerator was a blue stainless steel. There was red and orange in the living room. A fluffy red couch and two orange armchairs. A quick peak at the bathroom reveal soft grey against white with little touches of blue again.

“This place is amazing!” Clarke said, turning in a circle to take it all in. She sank onto the sofa next to Lexa. “Who lives here?”

“I do.” Lexa said.

“Alone?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged at the incredulousness in Clarke’s tone. “My great-great-grandfather built this theater. He and his family lived here while they built up their fortunes. It was kind of run down, we used it as a playhouse when I was kid. But then I got older and my parents were around less and less so I asked my grandfather if I could fix it up and stay here.”

“And he let you?” Clarke questioned.

“Yeah. Anya and I were his favorites. So when she offered to stay here too, he had no issues with it.”

Clarke froze next to her. She glanced around and waited a beat before asking, “Anya lives here?”

“Not anymore. She moved out and into an apartment closer to the university. It’s just my place now,” Lexa replied. She bumped Clarke with her shoulder and winked when she looked at her. “Anya isn’t that bad. Raven’s worn her down when it comes to you. She just… she can be protective.”

“Do you need protection from me?”

Lexa turned and studied her. Her eyes roamed over Clarke’s face, like she was seeing beneath it all and into Clarke’s soul or something. Then she smiled that little smile and shrugged. “I don’t know, Clarke. I think you’re the only one who can answer that question.”

A silence settled over them. It wasn’t unbearable by any means, it was comforting, like a blanket fresh from the dryer.

Lexa lit a few candles and let Clarke turn off her phone to save the battery.

The flames bounced and danced while the girls talked. About their high schools, about the upcoming soccer match, which Clarke finds out isn’t until the end of the season.

“O made it sound like it was next week!”

“Nope. It’s our closing match this year. The last one before the tournament.”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke settled back into the couch. Her stomach grumbled just as lights flickered back on.

“Finally!” She said, clapping her hands together as she sat up again. “Wait. Are we opening the theater since the lights came back on?”

“No. We’re closed to the night.” Lexa replied. She glanced at Clarke’s phone. “Did you want to try calling your parents to see if they can come and get you?”

Clarke only shook her head. “Nope. They’re busy all night. I can check the trains though. Maybe they’re running and I’ll be able to get out of your hair.”

“Or, you could hang out for a while? I can make us some dinner and we can watch a movie or two?” Lexa suggested shyly.

“Lexa Woods,” Clarke said slowly, leaning into the other girl’s space, “are you suggesting that we Netflix and Chill?”

Choking on air was not the best response to that. Lexa had always thought she was smooth, good at talking to girls. But Clarke Griffin definitely made her question her game.

“No! I mean… maybe?” Lexa shouted. She shook her head and leaned back away from Clarke, away from her perfume. “I mean… is that… would you be interested in something like that?”

“In general or with you?”

Lexa nearly swallowed her tongue when Clarke looked up at her through her lashes. She cleared her throat and squeaked, “Me?”

“Why don’t we just start with dinner? And see what happens?” Clarke asked, leaning back against the couch with a smirk. “I promise to stop teasing you until I have food in my belly.”

****

It was surprisingly easy to fall into companionable silence around Lexa. There was never that need to fill in the gaps with giggles and gossip. Clarke could sit and sketch while Lexa read or studied and it was never uncomfortable.

That first night, Clarke sat at the little pub table in Lexa’s kitchen and watched her hurry around the kitchen. She sat with her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, eyes following Lexa from one side of the kitchen to the other.

It wasn’t a bad way to spend an evening really.

Before Clarke knew it, Lexa was sliding a homemade pizza in front of her, smiling timidly.

“I know you like pizza so I thought I’d make us some. I just wasn’t sure on the toppings.”

“I’m a classic pepperoni kind of girl,” Clarke said with a shrug. “I don’t mind other topping every once in a while but normally, cheese and pepperoni are the way to go!”

They’d barely finished eating when Lexa asked the question that finally brought the atmosphere down a bit.

“Why are your parents busy tonight?” Lexa questioned, her head doing that cute little tilt. “Why are they too busy to even check up on you?”

Clarke took a sip of her water and studied her for a moment. Then she sighed. Without a word, she stood from the table and carried her dishes to the sink. Ignoring Lexa’s demands, she washed her dishes and set them in the drying rack. Then she moved back to the couch and sat down on the edge of it.

“Clarke?”

“I’m okay. It’s just… I can’t ruin pizza by talking about this in front of it.”

Now Lexa was more confused than ever. She placed her dishes in the sink and hurried to join Clarke on the sofa.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Nodding slowly, Clarke let her eyes drop from Lexa’s face to the floor between their feet. She waited a beat, gathering her thoughts, and then cleared her throat.

“My dad is sick. He’s dying really. And no one will actually say the words. He’s got cancer, the kind no one ever really survives. He doesn’t want to fight it. Not beyond chemo. He doesn’t want to spend his time, the last of it, being confined to a bed.” Clarke spoke quickly, like she thought if the words came fast, they wouldn’t hurt as much. Tears form in her eyes, some slowly trailing down her face. “So he and Mom have gone into this ‘if we don’t talk about it, it isn’t happening’ sort of mode. Except I need to talk about it. I need to know what’s happening and they… it’s like they’ve buried their heads in the sand and I can’t get them to budge.”

Not for the first time, Lexa isn’t sure what to do with the girl in front of her. They’ve just started talking, started to really get to know each other. If they were closer, she’d pull her in for a hug and tell her everything would be okay. Even if she knew it was a lie, Lexa would tell Clarke whatever she needed to hear to be okay.

“Can I hug you?”

Lexa’s voice comes out unbidden.

But before she can scold herself and beg for Clarke’s forgiveness, she finds herself with Clarke in her arms.

So she holds her tight and whispers nonsensical things into her ear.

It takes an hour or so for Clarke to calm down enough to pull away. She’s blushing, which Lexa finds adorable, and excuses herself to the bathroom. When she returns a few minutes later, her face is clean from any makeup and her hair is pulled back into a messy bun.

“You might as well see me like this now,” Clarke smiled gently and shrugged as she sat on the sofa again.

Lexa took the time to study her, to learn what Clarke without makeup looked like. She thought she was gorgeous. Not that there was anything wrong with Clarke with makeup on, she just… she liked that Clarke was comfortable enough around her to take it off.

Lexa smiled and stood. “How about I find you something more comfortable to wear?”

“Are you trying to get me naked?” Clarke teased, her nose scrunching just a bit.

“Is it weird that I’m trying to get you into my clothes after getting you naked?” Lexa teased right back.

15 minutes later, Clarke was in the living room, wearing Lexa’s soccer sweatpants and hoodie that was easily a couple sizes too big for Lexa. When she’d asked, Lexa shrugged and said if the hoodie was big, she could curl up inside it on cold buses and take a nap.

Just as Clarke was about to call out for Lexa, the lights turned off and there was a beam of light from behind her.

Before she could turn around and ask what was happening, shadow puppets appeared on the wall next to the TV.

“Fluffy!” Clarke squealed and clapped.

“Excuse me?” Lexa asked incredulously, her hands falling to her hips. “Fluffy?”

“He’s a fluffy little wolf!” Clarke replied. “Bring him back!”

Lexa shook her head and clicked the light off. “You’ve lost shadow puppet privileges for a week.”

“Are you pouting?” Clarke asked, scooting closer to Lexa.

“No.”

Clarke leaned forward, trying to make eye contact but always chasing Lexa’s eyes instead. “Oh, come on! You’re so pouting!”

“Well he’s obviously a fierce and noble wolf, Clarke! You can’t name him Fluffy!”

“It’s his name.” Clarke replied with a shrug. She shifted closer again.

“No!” Lexa whined.

Clarke moved again, her right side pressed against Lexa’s left. She smiled when Lexa finally turned to face her. “If it helps, I didn’t know it was you doing the shadow puppets. I thought it was Drew. If I’d known it was you, I would have definitely given him a much fiercer name.”

“Like what?” Lexa asked softly.

“Like…” Clarke thought quickly, “Champ? Oh! No! Uh… Sarge? Commander? Leader? Blood-Drips-From-Tooth?”

“Are you making fun of me?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowing.

Clarke nodded. “I am. Yes.”

“I like Sarge.” Lexa said.

“Okay. Sergeant Fluffy it is then.”

“No!” Lexa whined again. “Come on!”

With a laugh, Clarke shrugged. “I can’t help that his name is Fluffy! I can’t change it now! It would confuse him!”

There’s a beat of silence before Lexa asked, “You thought it was Drew?”

“You never talked to me! How was I supposed to know you do shadow puppets?”

“That is true…” Lexa said with a nod. “Very true. But still. Fluffy?”

“Let it go, Woods.” Clarke said with a wink. “Now pick a movie.”

Settling back into the sofa, Lexa handed Clarke the remote and let her pick from her extensive digital library. She only smiled when Clarke picked _The Mummy_ , one of her favorite movies.

By the time Evie, Jonathan, and Rick had boarded their boat, Clarke was settled against Lexa’s side. By the time the boat was on fire, Lexa had somehow managed to smoothly wrap her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. And just as Imhotep came back to life, Clarke’s head was in Lexa’s lap. Lexa’s left hand was being held by one of Clarke’s while her right was playing with Clarke’s hair.

“I like this.”

Clarke’ sleepy voice pulled Lexa out of the movie.

“Like what?”

“This. You and me and whatever this is.” Clarke replied. She sat up, staying close to Lexa. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Clarke.”

****

The next morning, Clarke woke up on the sofa, 3 blankets were piled on top of her, a feather pillow under her head. She stretched, smiling at the ceiling as she remembered the night before. Joking with Lexa, watching the movie, arguing with Lexa about who would sleep where.

Then she smelled bacon.

“Lex?” She called out as she sat up.

“Hey,” Lexa replied. She turned to face Clarke with a grin plastered on her face. “There’s a spare toothbrush on the counter in the bathroom. And some fresh sweats too.”

Clarke bolts to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and changing into more of Lexa’s clothing. This time, more soccer sweatpants and a more fitted hoodie with ‘WOODS’ across the shoulders.

“Come on, Clarke! The pancakes are ready!”

Biting her lip to keep from smiling too broadly, Clarke left the bathroom and joined Lexa in the kitchen.

****

It was another 2 weeks before Clarke and Lexa found time to be alone together. Lexa had arranged for Anya and Raven to run the theater for the evening so she could invite Clarke over.

In her head, se called it a date. She just wasn’t sure if Clarke was on the same page.

Lexa took the time to make spaghetti, from scratch, smiling at Clarke’s exclamations of deliciousness.

Now, there were on the couch, cuddled up together. This time, Lexa had stretched across the couch while waiting for Clarke to change into her sweats. That was certainly a habit Lexa could love, seeing Clarke in her things. When Clarke came out of the bathroom, she shook her head and hurried to join her on the sofa, stretching out in front of Lexa and sighing.

“The last 2 weeks have sucked. It’s our senior year. Aren’t we supposed to be able to coast a bit?” Clarke whined and shuffled back to press herself firmly against Lexa.

“I don’t think that’s how it works at all,” Lexa replied.

She pulled her hand from between their bodies, letting it hover over Clarke’s hip before she started to lower it to her own side. It didn’t make it there, Clarke reached back and pulled Lexa’s arm around her, holding her hand tight.

“It’d be nice if it did though. I don’t want to study any more math.”

“Aren’t you planning on being a doctor?” Lea asked, pulling herself up onto her elbow, leaning over Clarke slightly.

Turning her head, Clarke met her eye. “What if I want to be an artist? You’d make enough money to support me right? If I can’t sell anything?”

It was said half in jest, but it still made Lexa’s heart skip a half a dozen beats. Had Clarke really made a nonchalant comment about their future? A future where the two of them were an ‘us’ and a ‘we’?

“Sure. No problem,” Lexa said. She was surprised at how calm her voice was, no shaking or warbling at all. Before she could thing better of it, she leaned down kiss Clarke’s cheek, just a little too close to the corner of her lips.

When she pulled back, Clarke was blushing and smiling.

“Want to watch a movie?” Lexa asked, her voice a whisper. “Anything you want?”

“Let’s watch something funny.” Clarke responded, flipping through Netflix quickly. She settled on some TV show Lexa had never heard of before setting the remote on the coffee table and pulling Lexa’s arm even more firmly around her. “I’m probably going to fall asleep anyway. And dream of calculus.”

She was right of course. She fell asleep before the end of the first episode. Lexa woke her up around 11, telling her she should go and sleep in Lexa’s room.

There was an argument about it. Nothing serious, just bickering with banter thrown in.

“I’m not sleeping in your bed without you and I don’t think we’re there yet!” Clarke finally said.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Clarke replied with an eye roll. “So go to bed, Lex. I’ll be fine out here.”

Lexa nodded before she stopped and turned back. “You could sleep in the extra room. There wasn’t a bed in there last time you were here. But Anya and I went… there is one now. And I made it for you.”

“Why argue with me about the couch then?”

“I was trying to be nice. My bed is like a cloud!”

Clarke stood and looped her arm through Lexa’s, pulling her toward the bedrooms. “I think you’re just trying to get me into your bed, Woods.”

“Well, duh!” Lexa replied.

Clarke stopped outside the guest room door. She pulled in a deep breath, building up courage. Then she stood on her toes and pressed her lips softly to Lexa’s.

Arms drifted around hips and looped around necks, smiles broke the first kiss and melted into the second.

Neither of them would ever be sure how long they stood there, wrapped around each other, kissing the night away. Neither one of them cared.

Finally, Lexa lifted her head and pressed her forehead against Clarke’s. She smiled at the dazed look in Clarke’s eyes. The look she was sure was reflected in her own. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Night, Lex.”

****

It becomes their thing. Clarke would stay over at Lexa’s either Friday or Saturday night. Sometimes Lexa would cook for them, sometimes Clarke would. Sometimes they’d be too wrapped up in each other, or studying, or binging a new show, and they’d order in.

It’d been their thing for a month when Clarke hesitantly asked if Lexa wanted to come to a picnic at her house. Her parents were throwing a fall harvest dinner of sorts, like a Thanksgiving but with grills and a pool.

“You don’t have to come. It’s just that… I may have mentioned you a few times to my parents and they want to meet you?”

Lexa agreed right away. She could see how nervous Clarke was, worried she’d upset her or something. So without much thought, Lexa agreed.

The next day, Anya was standing in the doorway of Lexa’s bedroom, watching her prepare for the party.

“Meeting the parents?” Anya asked with a smirk. “That’s a big step.”

“Shut up!” Lexa snapped. She pulled on her dark blue skinny jeans and buttoned her grey and green plaid shirt. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Sure you do. You just don’t want to say it out loud.” Anya replied. “You’ll figure it out soon.”

Before she can second-guess herself, Lexa headed to Clarke’s house.

Clarke greeted her at the door. She stepped onto the porch, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Lexa replied.

Glancing around, Clarke smiled before pulling Lexa in for another kiss. She bit her lip as she pulled away. “I’m sorry. I’m just not sure how much I’ll be able to do that today. And it’s hard for me to resist!”

“No worries. I don’t mind at all,” Lexa said.

Just then, Clarke’s name was being shouted from what sounded like the backyard. Clarke stole one last kiss, grinning at the dazed look on Lexa’s face, and pulled her through the house.

“Mom, Dad, this is Lexa.” Clarke said as soon as they were on the deck.

“Hello, dear,” Abby said. She moved forward to pull Lexa into a hug.

“Lexa.” Jake held out a hand and shook Lexa’s firmly. “We’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

Lexa blushed and ducked her head. “I hope it was mostly good.”

“It was about Sergeant Fluffy at first,” Jake replied. He winked and took a sip of his water. At Lexa’s eye roll, he chuckled and added, “It’s gotten a lot better since then.”

“I’m not sorry,” Clarke said before Lexa could say anything. She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek and then allowed her mom to pull her into the house.

Taking a moment, Lexa studied Jake Griffin. To anyone who didn’t know him, or about the cancer, he wouldn’t have looked ill. Maybe he looked like he needed to gain a few pounds, but he was still a pretty solid man.

“Clarke tells me you’re a Woods. Are you one of _those_ Woods?” Jake asked.

“As in one of the Woods Incorporated, Woods?” Lexa responded. She nodded and met his eye. “I am.”

Jake arched a brow and whistled through his teeth. “I’ve worked with Woods Inc before. They know their stuff. Are you planning on going into the family business?”

“I’m planning on law school. My sister, Anya, is going to take over the business one day. She’s a lot like Mom and Dad.”

There was a beat of silence. Then Jake smiled. “Okay then. Sounds like you have some plans then. We’ll talk universities later. For now, I need to tell you that I haven’t seen Clarke smile so much in years. I’m betting you know the reason?”

“Clarke is a great woman and I –”

“Lex? Can you come in and show Mom that trick you showed me with the potatoes?” Clarke asked from behind her, standing in patio doorway.

“Sure! I’ll be right in!”

****

Hours later, Clarke smiled as Lexa came out of her bathroom wearing Clarke’s sleep shorts and a tank top. She was usually one to wear layers, big hoodies and loose sweats. Clarke had never seen her wear short sleeves.

“You have a tattoo!” Clarke gasped.

“I have a few of them.” Lexa replied, finishing the braid she’d started in the bathroom.

Clarke moved so she was on her knees on her bed. She reached out for Lexa, beckoning her closer. “Where?”

“My arm, my back, and somewhere you can’t see.”

“Yet.” Clarke added.

Lexa blushed. The fronts of her legs hit the bed and she held still, wanting to see what Clarke would do.

Not one to disappoint, Clarke looped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her down for a slow kiss. She let her hand drift down to trace over the ink on her arm as she pulled away.

“I can’t wait to see them.” Clarke said, shuffling backward and then crawling under the blankets. “Thank you for doing this. They really wanted to meet you.”

“I think your dad knows there’s… something between us.”

Clarke giggled and held the blankets up for Lexa. “I came out when I was 14, Lex. They don’t think you’ve corrupted me or something.”

“Oh, thank the goddess!” Lexa collapsed into the bed and sighed. “We never talked about it. I mean. I know you’re interested and that you… never mind. I just didn’t know what your parents knew.”

Clarke pulled her in for another kiss. She settled her head on Lexa’s shoulder and sighed. “Goodnight, Lexa.”

“Night, Clarke.”

****

The next morning, Lexa had Clarke underneath her. Their lips had been fused together since they woke, Lexa’s hand had just started to drift under Clarke’s t-shirt and then up.

Just as her thumb traced the underside of Clarke’s breast, Jake knocked on the door.

“Hey, girls! I’m making breakfast!” He called through the door. “You have 15 minutes!”

He turned and winked at Abby.

“That was mean, Jake.”

“Just because I’m cool with them being together doesn’t mean I’m going to be okay with waking up to _those_ sounds coming from my baby girl’s room!”

Abby snorted and shook her head. Then she smirked up at her husband. “I bet Lexa calls Clarke baby girl too.”

Blood drained from Jake’s face. “No.”

Before he could react further, Abby was heading down the stairs rather quickly. “The question is: Do you think Clarke would ever call Lexa ‘daddy’?”

“You’re an evil woman!” Jake shouted after her.

Meanwhile, the girls in the room were staring at each other with wide eyes.

Then Lexa started laughing. “Well, now we know I can never call you baby girl.”

“Please don’t,” Clarke replied through her giggles.

They only took 5 minutes to get to the kitchen. Clarke joined Abby at the island, sitting in one of the stool and accepting the cup of hot chocolate waiting for her. Lexa joined Jake, moving seamlessly with him to create a huge breakfast for the four of them.

After a few minutes, Abby nudged Clarke and smiled. “She’s totally a keeper.”

****

The day had finally arrived. It was the beginning of October, just a couple of months since Clarke and Lexa had started… doing whatever it was they were doing. And now, the match had arrived.

Lexa had pulled Clarke aside the night before, when Clarke had been leaving the theater after her shift at work, and asked if she was going to be at the match.

“Well, I never miss a home match, so yeah.” Clarke had answered.

Blushing, Lexa kicked at the carpet. “I’ll be playing too.”

“Oh, Lex.” Clarke cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I know. I already have a sign made for you and everything.”

Clarke was sitting in the stands, waiting for the match to start. Her parents would arrive soon, they never missed home matchs either.

Raven and Anya found her first though.

Waiting patiently while the friends greeted each other, Anya smirked and handed Clarke a small bag. “Thought you might want to support your girlfriend today. She’s been nervous about playing in front of you. Wouldn’t shut up about it.”

Opening the bag, Clarke blushed as she pulled out not only Lexa’s spare jersey but her team hoodie too.

“Don’t tell her I gave you that,” Anya said as she pointed to the hoodie. “I had to sneak into the locker room to get it. She’s not happy about it.”

Clarke set her things down on the bleachers. She pulled off her letterman jacket and Arkadia High School hoodie. Lexa’s jersey and hoodie were quickly pulled on. After she stuffed her hoodie into the bag, she slid it under her seat.

“I thought we were going to get more blushing out of that.” Raven arched a brow and grinned. “Not even a little bit red.”

“Hey kids!” Jake shouted over the rumblings of the crowd around them.

Clarke turned to greet her parents and started laughing. Jake was decked out, head to toe, in black and red of Polis Academy. Abby was next to him, wearing a Polis Academy hoodie with a black and blue Arkadia high scarf and hat.

“What?” There were no other words in Clarke’s mind.

“We wanted to support Lexa!” Jake said. He waved the little Polis Academy flag he had in Clarke’s face. “Octavia hasn’t been over to see me in months and she has Bellamy cheering for her. Plus, we don’t want Lexa to think we aren’t going to support her!”

“What?” Clarke repeated.

Jake draped an arm over Clarke’s shoulders and squeezed. “Not to mention the fact that Lexa calls me at least once a week to see how my treatments are going. And she had her parents talk to a friend of a friend who is running a new experimental treatment clinic. One that I had no chance of getting into but now I’m at the top of the list.”

“Really?”

“She’s a great girl, Clarke.” Jake said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I think you ought to keep her around.”

It took another 12 minutes for the match to start. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off Lexa. She was like… magic on the field. It was like she was always exactly where she was needed. And the focus and determination on her face, that had Clarke grinning.

At the 23-minute mark, Clarke finally caught Lexa’s attention for longer than a glance and a smile. One of the Arkadia players was down with an injury so Lexa was able to get a drink of water.

She glanced at the bleachers where she knew Clarke and her family were sitting and laughed.

In Clarke’s hands was a massive sign that showed a shadow puppet wolf and read “Fluffy knows you can do it! Go Lex!”

Her eyes dropped to Clarke and, even from across the field, she could see Clarke wink at her.

There was only 7 minutes left in the match when it happened. The score was tied at 1. Lexa finally managed to break through the defense and found herself facing only the Arkadia goalie, Harper. She’d just planted her left foot, preparing to strike the ball with her right, when she felt pain radiating up her leg.

She hit the ground and the world sort of went hazy.

In the stands, Raven and Anya were holding Clarke back. Abby had practically vaulted the railing in the stands, rushing to offer any help she could. Having one of the most renowned general surgeons in the country on the field wasn’t something the team medics minded, so they let her help with examining Lexa.

“What was O thinking?” Clarke hissed as she struggled to get away from Raven and Anya.

“It was a clean tackle!” Bellamy bellowed from his seats a few rows up. He was too busy glaring at the referee showing Octavia a red card to notice Clarke’s outburst.

With a new, possibly easier to reach target in mind, Clarke whirled around. She lunged forward, determined to get her hands around the neck of at least one Blakes by the end of the night.

Raven lost her grip and fell over, cursing on the way down.

Anya though, she managed to catch Clarke around the waist. She lifted Clarke over her shoulder. “Let’s go, blondie.”

Before Clarke knows what happened, she’s sitting outside the visitor’s locker room. Anya had gone inside to see if Lexa was okay, ordering Clarke to stay put.

“Clarke?” Octavia looked around to see if any of her other friends were waiting for her. “What are you doing here?”

Shifting her eyes, Clarke met Octavia’s gaze for a second, then she looked away.

“Are you crying?” Octavia questioned, her tone letting Clarke know she thought the very idea was crazy. “Seriously?”

Clarke still didn’t speak. She turned to face the locker room door and started counting the seconds.

Octavia moved to stand next to her. “I know you have a thing for Woods, but come on, Clarke. You’re crying over a rough tackle?”

“A rough tackle?” Anya’s cold tone cut off whatever Octavia was going to say next. “You deserve to be benched for the entire tournament for that tackle! You were nowhere near the ball and you nearly broke Lexa’s ankle!”

“Nearly?” Clarke echoed.

Anya nodded and pointed down the hallway. She glared at Octavia until she started walking.

Clarke had to wait another 20 minutes before Lexa made an appearance.

“Hey!” She said as soon as the door closed behind Lexa.

Nearly falling over, Lexa let out a yelp when she put too much pressure on her ankle.

“I’m sorry!” Clarke rushed forward to take Lexa’s bag from her.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa asked.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I mean, Anya told me you were but I wanted to see for myself.” Clarke replied. She reached forward and laced her fingers with Lexa’s. “I’m sorry about… I mean… I know I didn’t do anything. But still, O is my friend and that tackle was so not called for. I’m really happy you’re mostly okay.”

Lexa nodded and squeezed her fingers. “It hurts but I’m okay.”

“Good.” Clarke smiled softly and lifted her chin, tilting her head back for the kiss she knew Lexa would give her. And, of course, Lexa did.

“Clarke?”

“Lexa?”

“Are you wearing my hoodie?”

Clarke blushed and stepped back. She looked down and nodded. “Yeah. Anya stole it from you for me. I have your jersey on too.”

“What?”

“Anya thought it’d be a good way to show support for my girlfriend.”

“She said that?” Lexa blushed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Clarke! I never said you’re my girlfriend. I know we haven’t really talked about any of that. And we have college to still discuss too. I mean, what if –”

Clarke silenced her with a kiss. When she pulled away, she grinned. “I don’t know about all that, Lex. What I do know is that I may like the idea.”

“You _may_ like it?”

“Well…” Clarke drawled out and then shrugged.

“How about this,” Lexa said, pulling her back in for another sweet kiss, “I take you out on a real date tonight and we’ll take it from there? Does that sound nice, girlfriend?”

“Yes, girlfriend,” Clarke replied easily. “It really does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	2. Unfortunate First Meeting... (Ranya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little ficlet (about 1,200 words I think) based on a prompt list request. I was given: "Airport/travel au and awful first meeting - Ranya".
> 
> So here it is. A harsh meeting, a sore Raven, and an mostly apologetic Anya. enjoy!

“Sonofabitch!” Raven muttered after she’d been nearly knocked to the floor of the airport for the fifth time.

“There are children here!” The woman who had just body checked her hissed, slamming her hands over her son’s ears.

“Not my fault you chose to recreate,” Raven said. She straightened herself as best she could, rubbing at her knee. She was wearing a new brace, one that wasn’t as bulky. “Maybe you ought to watch wear your walking instead of staring at your phone.”

The woman pulled in a deep breath through her nose. “Excuse me?”

“Is your kid on a leash?” Raven asked, her eyes following the braided strips of nylon connecting the woman’s hand to a harness on the kid’s chest. “He’s, like, twelve. What the fuck?”

The woman stormed off without another word.

Raven made her way to her gate, sighing as she dropped into one of the seats and slid her headphones on, content to pass the next little while without human interaction. At least until she had to board her next plane.

That was short lived.

Less twenty minutes after she sat down, she was pulled out of her own little world by the feeling of someone knocking into her injured leg.

“Jesus fucking –” Raven’s eyes flew open as she hurled herself forward, clutching at her knee. “Are you fucking kidding me? You didn’t see me sitting here?”

“Well maybe if your leg wasn’t taking up three quarters of the aisle I wouldn’t have run into you.” Came a cold response.

Raven lifted her head, eager to put the woman in her place. Instead she found herself speechless.

“Well?” The woman snapped.

It wasn’t often that Raven stopped to appreciate beauty. And that’s what this woman was. She was all angles with curves in just the right places. Her eyes were a light sort of brown that Raven had never seen before. Her lips were quirked in a scowl or a smirk… maybe something in between.

“What?”

“You’re in public. Stop taking up all that space.” The woman snapped. “My marines and I are just trying to get home, we don’t need trouble.”

Raven’s eyes dropped to the woman’s clothing.

A uniform.

U.S. Marine Corp.

“You’re a Marine?” Raven asked.

“I am.” The woman nodded once.

“Listen,” Raven’s eyes searched for the woman’s name on her uniform. “Woods? I’m not choosing to –”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Captain Woods.”

“Right, Captain Woods. Like I said, I’m not –”

“Captain Woods?” An airline representative cut into their conversation.

“Yes?”

Waving her arm toward the now open door, the woman smiled. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to help Miss Reyes on board the aircraft now. Once she’s settled, you and your troops can board.”

Raven bit her lips as she slowly got to her feet. The airline representative took her backpack and walked ahead of her.

“Nice talking to you, Captain,” Raven said with a small smile. “Sorry for being in your way.”

****

The flight itself was mercifully short. Raven was allowed off the plane first, hobbling her way up the gangway. She nearly allowed herself to give in and accept the wheelchair waiting for her.

“I’m good,” She said as she walked by. “Thank you.”

She made her way toward baggage claim. She knew Clarke would be waiting for her there. It would be the first time they’ll see each other since Raven’s accident. She already knew Clarke was going to get emotional.

“Rae!” Clarke shouted as soon as she spotted her.

Lexa raised a hand, waving and smiling as she held Clarke back.

“Hey,” Raven said, dropping her backpack to the floor.

Clarke wrapped her in a tight hug. She buried her face in Raven’s shoulder and held her tightly.

“I’m fine, Clarke. Really.” Raven patted her best friend’s back. She met Lexa’s eyes and winked. “I mean… it wasn’t an experience I ever wanted to have to go through but Abby came to see me and checked my scans. She says she knows some people who can do some things.”

“You don’t have to walk down the aisle if you don’t want to.” Clarke insisted as she let Raven go. She wiped her eyes and offered a wobbly smile. “You’ll still be my Maid of Honor if you can’t.”

“Nothing is going to stop me from walking down that aisle!”

Lexa stepped forward, hugging Raven briefly. “What’s your bag look like?”

“It’s black with a red ribbon tied to the handle. And my garment bag is all red, except where Clarke graffiti’d it with my name.” Raven offered.

Clarke watched her fiancée wander to the conveyor belt, smiling dreamily.

“Gross.”

“You’ll get it one day.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Oh sure, someone will totally want me with this sexy limp and the badass scars.”

“My sister would love those scars,” Lexa offered as she set Raven’s bag next to Clarke, holding the garment bag over her shoulder. “You’re walking with her by the way. If she makes it.”

****

Two days later, Raven found herself helping Clarke preparing for her wedding.

They finished getting their hair and make-up done at the salon and head back toward the hotel to finished getting dressed. Their friends were all waiting for them there, Abby too.

Once they arrive, it was a blur of activity.

The next thing Raven knows, they were arriving at the venue, a gorgeous pavilion in a park, and preparing for the ceremony. She’s off to the side, leaning back against the wall and rubbing at her knee.

“Why are you taking up all that space?”

Raven stiffened for a second, recognizing that voice. She turned her head to the right, letting out a soft laugh when she spotted Captain Woods standing there in all her glory.

“That’s a fancy uniform.” Raven’s eyes took in the dress blues, a small smirk lifting the corner of her lips.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the airport,” Captain Woods moved closer. She offered a hand, helping Raven stand up straight. “We’d been traveling for over 24 hours and I… I don’t handle things well sometimes. Not like that.”

“What? Social situations?” Raven asked, tilting her head to the side. “Yelling at disabled people?”

“Miss Reyes, I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have scolded you.”

Shrugging, Raven smiled up at her. “It’s Raven. And I’ll forgive you if you promise to dance with me at least once at the reception tonight.”

“Anya. My name. It’s Anya.”

“Not Captain?”

“What?”

Raven snorted out a laugh. “Nothing. Just relax, Anya. I’m not mad. Those things happen. No harm, no foul.”

“Lexa told me what happened.”

“I wish she hadn’t. Takes away from my mysteriousness.”

“I’m sorry –”

Raven lifted a finger and pressed it to Anya’s lips. “Me too. But I’m fine. We don’t have to talk about it. I have a feeling you and I will find plenty of other things to talk about. And plenty of things to do besides talking.”

For the first time, Raven saw a confident smirk grace Anya’s lips and mirth dance in her eyes. “I think you may be right about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that comes from a prompt list on Tumblr! The prompts were: Detective AU/Poorly timed confession and/or “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me”/“You look like you could use a hug”. The anon didn't specify which list!! 
> 
> So I did all 4!

Most cases were easy for Lexa to let go. Most of the time, she dotted the last ‘i’ and crossed the last ‘t’ and she was done. Sure, there were court proceedings and appeals and all of that. But really… she had no issue letting go.

She’d been that way for a long time. Since childhood, since Costia.

No point in holding on to something that she couldn’t change. No point in holding on to people who would inevitably want to leave.

She worked hard to solve each and every homicide that crossed her desk, her closure rate was on pace to set records for the NYPD.

But then she’d been assigned to Jake Griffin’s homicide. The hitman, Carl Emerson, had been in the business for years. He’d been tasked with taking out Jake because the engineer had figured something out about Emerson’s bosses, the Dante and Cage Wallace. They were cutting corners on their high-rise luxury apartment buildings, corners that made the structures incredibly unsafe. Emerson’s ties to the Wallace Crime Family made him a person of interest in many open cases but no one was able to gather the evidence needed to bring him down.

He’d made a mistake though. He’d left a single fingerprint at the crime scene and a small trail of blood leading away from Jake’s body. Jake had fought back, hard, and had managed to wound his attacker before succumbing to his injuries.

Lexa worked nearly 36 straight hours on the case with her partner, Anya. They’d caught a lucky break and made sure the case was solid before arresting a smirking Carl Emerson at Cage Wallace’s home two days after the murder.

What no one saw coming was Emerson’s eagerness for a deal. He’d flip on Cage Wallace and his father, Dante, if he could plead down from first-degree murder.

The feds had been all over his offer. The Wallace’s were known to have their hands in all manner of illicit activity. Bringing them down would be a coup!

Two weeks after his arrest, Carl was taken into Witness Protection and disappeared. Three months after that, he was given immunity in exchange for his cooperation in bringing down the Wallaces.

There would be no trial for Jake’s murder.

The issue for Lexa arose when she’d gone to see Jake’s widow and daughter, Abby and Clarke Griffin. Abby had already buried herself in her work as a surgeon. She was barely at home, hardly eating. And Clarke, she had taken time off work as an art therapist to be home with her mother.

There had been something about Clarke that had pulled Lexa in from the beginning. Her smile, though Lexa had only seen it once or twice, the way she insisted on being the strong one so her mother could break down, how she held herself at the pillar all her friends and family could lean on while asking for no support herself.

Lexa had crossed lines, or blurred at least, she knew that. She and Clarke had gone for drinks and, just before they parted, Clarke had leaned in to kiss her. Only, Lexa had pulled away and then, after a too-short apology, run away too.

There had been a few of those interactions, where Lexa would move into Clarke’s orbit only to run away when Clarke’s light was directed at her. A couple of drinks here and there, a dinner or two with Abby, nothing serious, nothing that wasn’t friendly even if it was all charged.

Every moment with Clarke was something Lexa looked back on and smiled about. She was an enigma and an open book all at once and Lexa found herself unable to look away.

Then came the night Carl had officially made his deal with the Justice Department. Clarke had stormed into the precinct with a newspaper in her hands and slammed it on Lexa’s desk.

“Did you know?” Clarke hissed, her blue eyes dark and stormy.

“Know what?” Lexa asked, even though she knew exactly what she meant.

“Don’t play dumb,” Clarke demanded, her hands rose to rest on her hips. She glared at the woman in the chair before her. “They gave that man a deal! He’s going to get away with all of his crimes! With my father’s murder! And for what?”

Lexa started to speak, wanting to ask Clarke to meet her later so they could talk, so she could explain.

Instead, Indra interrupted.

“Miss Griffin, I do not appreciate you coming into my precinct and shouting at my detective. Woods had no control over what the Justice Department decided to do with Emerson. Even if she did, Woods knows how important bringing down the Wallaces is to this city.”

Through out Indra’s speech, Clarke stared at Lexa, willing her to speak, to shift or move or… do something! Instead, she sat in her chair, her eyes on the picture in the paper.

“I apologize,” Clarke bit out, her eyes still glued to Lexa, “for my tone and my volume. Detective Woods, can I talk to you for a moment? Please?”

Only nodding and standing from her chair, Lexa took Clarke’s elbow and hurried her to the break room.

“Tell me you didn’t know!” Clarke demanded as soon as the door closed.

“Of course I didn’t know!” Lexa snapped back. She leaned her forehead against the door for a second before turning to face Clarke. “I knew they were negotiating a deal. I knew he probably wasn’t going to get Murder 1 for killing your dad. But this? No way could I have seen this coming!”

Clarke bit her lip and studied her. She blew out a breath and shook her head. “I feel like I’ve been used. I feel like everyone involved has used my grief, my mother’s grief, to their own end! We’d have fought the deal if we’d have been warned this could happen!”

“You have to understand, the Wallaces – ”

“I do not give a damn about the Wallaces and their crimes!” Clarke shouted. She took a couple of steps forward, stopping just inches short of Lexa. “I care about my father and my mother. I care that my dad was taken from me because he was going to do the right thing!”

Lexa swallowed thickly. She nodded and said, “I know, Clarke. I know. But you – ”

“If all you’re going to give me is another excuse about the Wallaces, I’m leaving.” Clarke warned her. She shook her head and backed away, holding her arms out to her side. “If all you have for me is empty words about justice for Wallaces, I don’t want to hear. I don’t want to hear about Carl Emerson getting away with – what was it? 58 murders? – just because he knows so much about what Cage and Dante have been up to.”

“Clarke.”

“If that’s all you have for me, Lexa, I’m leaving and I don’t want you to follow me.”

She paused after that. Her eyes searching Lexa’s whole face for a hint, a clue, anything to that would keep her from walking away.

But Lexa knew she couldn’t. She was helping to build the case against the Wallaces. It was career changing. She’d be fast tracked to promotions and able to rise through the ranks just like she’d always dreamed.

“Okay then,” Clarke said, biting her lip again and fighting tears. “I get it. Thanks for all your hard work, Detective. And thank you for offering what comfort you could to me and to my mother. It’s appreciated.”

And then Clarke was gone, shouldering her way passed Lexa and pulling her hand away when Lexa tried to catch it.

But now it was a month later. Lexa hadn’t seen or heard from either of the Griffins in all that time.

How had it come to this?

How had she found herself outside an apartment building she’d only ever be able to dream of owning a unit in?

Why was she holding a single blue heart lily in her hand?

What was she thinking, showing up on a rainy Saturday evening out of the blue?

“You look like you could use a hug.”

The voice… it was the one she’d wanted to hear for weeks now. The only one she’d wanted to hear. No matter what Anya had said, no matter how Indra had demanded, Lexa knew only one thing, one person would pull her from the slump she found herself in.

And it was the last person Lexa should let herself want.

Lexa turned slightly, wanting just a glimpse of Clarke Griffin. It was as if her eyes were aching for the sight. Her soul was starved and needed to see her just to be fed.

“I’m sorry to show up like this,” Lexa said, her eyes flicking over to barely make out the shape of woman to her right. She cleared her throat, rolled her shoulders, and sighed. “I know it isn’t professional of me. That… I’m probably the last person you want to see. But –”

“None of that is true.” Clarke cut her off quickly.

Lexa sighed and dropped her chin to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, telling herself to keep going.

“Lexa?” Clarke said softly.

Pulling in a deep breath, Lexa lifted her eyes back to the building, studying the architecture as she spoke. “The thing is, Clarke, I think I was falling for you. I think that you and I had something really special. I started to see you in my plans for the future.”

“Lexa.”

“I know that’s crazy. I know that we were never a thing. Never official. But I wanted to be. I really did.” Lexa pushed on. She scratched at the back of her neck. “The thing is, I thought I needed to focus on my career, not because I thought I wasn’t good enough for you or something, I just… My career is the first thing that I did all on my own. And then you came along and suddenly I didn’t want to build anything on my own anymore.”

A throat clearing caught Lexa’s attention. She whirled around to find Clarke standing next to a man.

“Are you…” Lexa’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Were you on a date?”

“Yeah,” The man said with a cocky smile as he ran his hand through his too long hair.

Clarke stepped forward, blocking Lexa’s view of the man. She glanced back and offered a half smile. “Sorry Finn. I’ll see you around.”

“Just like that? You’re dismissing me?” The man, Finn, asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied as she turned back to face Lexa. “I am.”

Neither woman paid any attention to him after that. He could have stood on the sidewalk for an hour and they’d never know.

Clarke took Lexa’s elbow, guiding her into the building and onto the elevator. Neither of them spoke as they ascended sixteen stories.

It wasn’t until they were inside Clarke’s apartment and sitting on her couch with glasses of wine in their hands that Lexa spoke again.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your date.”

“I’m not.”

Lexa snorted out a laugh. “He seemed… nice?”

“A little clingy but okay I guess.” Clarke shrugged. “Why are you here?”

Holding out the flower, Lexa met Clarke’s eye. She set her wine glass on the coffee table and shifted to face her fully. “I’m here to apologize. I should have told you the truth when we first discussed the deal. I should have warned you when word came down about what the Justice Department had decided to do. And I should have put aside my fears for the future when you confronted me at the precinct.”

“Your fears?” Clarke repeated.

“I didn’t have the storybook childhood, Clarke. You know that. And my romantic history… that leaves something to be desired too.” Lexa admitted. She took a bracing breath and reached for Clarke’s hand. “I knew I was falling for you. I knew I could see some kind of future with you. And I knew that you are you and that scares me.”

Clarke smiled then, a soft smile that broke through what little of Lexa’s walls remained.

“I’m here tonight because I’m hoping you’ll give me another chance? Or… a chance, I guess. Since I never really had a first one.”

“Lexa,” Clarke said, setting down her wine glass. She shifted closer to the woman next to her and reached up to cup her face. “I’m more than willing to give you a chance. I need you to know something too.”

“What?” Lexa croaked.

“I may not know your history, I may not know who has hurt you in the past. But what I do know is I won’t let anyone hurt you and that you’re safe with me.” Clarke vowed, the words slipping off her tongue easily. “As long as you trust me and I trust you, we’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	4. Let's Get Lost (Ranya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another story based on a prompt by Kai-Jean!
> 
> Anya takes Raven on a road trip.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not…” Raven tilted her head further to the side, studying the rigging on the old SUV. She shook her head and sighed. “That’s not legal. At all. You know Lincoln will pull us over before we even get out of town.”

Anya took a step back, wrapping an arm around Raven’s shoulders. She studied the platform installed on the side of the car, her motorcycle strapped down to it.

Raven was right. It wasn’t legal.

She shrugged and pressed a kiss to the side of Raven’s head. “It’ll be fine. We’re taking the back roads.”

“To where?” Raven asked.

Of course, as expected, Anya didn’t answer. She turned back to the sidewalk and grabbed the sleeping bags Raven had dropped. While her girlfriend stood to the side, Anya loaded up the car, grinning the entire time.

“What’s going on?” Raven asked once Anya shut the tailgate.

“We’re going on a trip.”

This was the same answer Anya had been giving Raven for days. No other details were ever offered.

“A trip?”

“Yes.”

“To where?”

“Away.”

“Seriously?”

“As can be.”

Biting back a growl, Raven turned on her heel and headed back into the house she shared with her best friend, Clarke.

“You’ve got 10 minutes, Rae! Then we’re leaving!” Anya called after her.

****

After three hours on the road, Raven’s mood hadn’t improved much. Anya was still refusing to tell her where they were going.

And, just as Raven had predicted, Lincoln had pulled them over before they even reach the end of the street.

Raven may have called him, but still… You’d think Anya would get the hint.

Finally annoyed with the silence, Raven leaned forward to turn on the radio.

“You couldn’t at least update the sound system?” She asked, eyeing Anya.

“There wasn’t time.” Anya replied with a shrug.

“You’ve had this car since you were sixteen!”

Smiling, Anya shrugged. “It’s never been my long distance driving car before. For what I have planned, my Civic wouldn’t have worked.”

“What do you have planned?” Raven asked.

“Nice try, love.” Anya gave her a quick wink before focusing on the road again.

****

They’d been in the car for the better part of four days by the time Anya stopped and announced their arrival. They’d stopped on the Gulf of Mexico and frolicked in the waves.

She had pictures to prove Anya had frolicked too, otherwise Clarke and Lexa, Anya cousin and Clarke’s girlfriend, would never believe it.

They’d stopped at some lake, camping on the banks and cuddling under the stars.

Now… this wasn’t where Raven thought they’d be stopping next.

“Ahn?” Raven said slowly, looking around. “We’re in the middle of a desert?”

“I know!” Anya grinned and hurried to start unpacking their gear.

Raven moved to help her, still not sure what was happening.

“We have a few hours until sundown,” Anya said a few minutes later. She had rearranged all their gear on top of the SUV. “Want to take a nap or go for a ride on bike?”

“I’m not getting on that thing in the middle of the desert!” Raven objected, waving a hand at the bike. “With our luck, it’d break down and you’d have to eat me to survive!”

Anya’s smile shifted into a smirk. “I already do that.”

“Really?” Raven snorted out a laugh and shook her head. “I’m not going for a ride and neither are you.”

Anya shrugged and opened the tailgate. She motioned for Raven to climb in. “Fine by me. I was hoping for a nap anyway!”

Somehow Raven had missed the pillows and blankets being piled in the back of the SUV. There was a next of welcoming comfort just waiting for her.

“What’s so important about sundown?” Raven asked.

“The meteor shower!” Anya announced, helping Raven climb into the car.

Raven nearly fell over. She turned to face her girlfriend. “What?”

“You told me on our first date that one of your bucket list items was to go to a desert and watch a meteor shower.” Anya climbed inside and closed the latch. She settled back into the pillows and opened her arms for Raven to cuddle up to her.

“What?” Raven repeated, dumbfounded at Anya’s memory.

Anya only laughed and reached to tug Raven down into her embrace. “You said you want to watch a meteor shower with no light pollution around. It just so happened that our vacation time lined up with the… uh… Aquarids?”

“You brought me all the way across the country to watch shooting stars with me?” Raven asked, propping herself up on her elbow. “We road tripped, in your ancient SUV with your motorcycle strapped illegally to the side, just so I could see the stars?”

“Well, yeah.” Anya nodded. “I thought it sounded like a good time when you talked about it on that date. So when I realized I could make this happen, I planned the road trip.”

****

What Raven really doesn’t see coming is Anya getting down on one knee and proposing under a shower of shooting stars later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! One of my first attempts at the canon world! It comes from another prompt list.
> 
> The prompts were:  
> 49.) “Who hurt you?”  
> 52.) “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Who hurt you?”

Lexa stiffened at the voice coming from behind her. She sighed and pulled her shirt back on, grimacing at the pull it caused on the deep cut on her ribs.

“ _Wanheda_.”

“Don’t you _Wanheda_ me, Lexa!” Clarke hissed as she slammed the door behind her.

It had been just over six weeks since Clarke’s return to Polis. She and Octavia had worked quickly to overthrow Pike in Arkadia. While she’d hoped for a quick return to Polis, she had needed to stay to ensure her people wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Again.

When she’d returned after three months, Lexa had pulled back into her _Heda_ mask. In all honesty, Clarke hadn’t had a conversation with Lexa in all that time. Every time they were face-to-face, Lexa was hiding behind that mask.

Clarke hated it.

“I did not send for you, Klark.” Lexa said sharply.

“I don’t care.” Clarke replied. She hurried forward, her hands reaching for Lexa’s bloodied shirt. “I saw Aden in the kitchens. He said you’d left Polis in a hurry last night and had returned early this morning covered in blood.”

“Most of it was not mine.” Lexa offered. She batted at Clarke’s hands, not wanting her to worry over her.

Moving ever closer, Clarke’s nose nearly touched Lexa’s when she lifted her head. She smiled, her eyes dancing from Lexa’s to her lips and back again.

“I get that you don’t want me or you’ve decided we can’t…” Clarke hesitated before she gave a short shake of her head. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. Let me clean the wound so I won’t worry while I’m helping Nyko in the healer’s quarters.”

“I did not say-” Lexa started.

“It’s fine,” Clarke cut her off. “You didn’t make any promises. Just take off your shirt so I can look at your wound.”

Since she couldn’t see another option, Lexa slid her shirt off her shoulders again. She turned so the gash was illuminated by the sunlight pouring into her quarters.

“What happened?”

Lexa glanced down at Clarke. She’d knelt so she could have a better look at the cut. “I ran in to some rogue warriors. They demanded coin, I did not want to give them anything. They did not like that option.”

“You just wanted one more badass scar?” Clarke asked, clicking her tongue as she poked at the wound. “This is really deep, Lexa. You need stiches.”

“Just bind it tightly. It will heal on its own.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head.

Lexa’s brow arched. “Excuse me?”

“Please, just let me stitch you up. I won’t make you take anything to dull the pain, you can show everyone how tough you are.” Clarke stood and met Lexa’s eyes again. “You and I have a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out. I’d really like it if you didn’t die before we get the chance to do that.”

“You need my soul to stay right where it is?” Lexa teased.

Nodding, Clarke allowed a small smile to bend her lips. “Something like that.”

It took an hour to get all the supplies gathered for Clark to stitch Lexa’s wound closed. It took another twenty minutes to convince Lexa to take the rest of the day to rest and recuperate.

“I will do as you ask,” She finally agreed as she settled back against the piles of pillows on her bed, “if you agree to stay here with me.”

“What?”

“As you said, we have much to discuss.”

Clarke sank into one of the chairs near the bed. “Do we?”

“You know we do,” Lexa’s voice shifted into softness. It was a tone Clarke had waited months to hear again.

“So talk.”

Lexa smiled and shook her head. She patted the bed next to her, wanting Clarke to join her. Once she had, Lexa spoke.

“I wasn’t sure what you… what we were going to do about us. You said someday, Klark.”

“I did.”

“When will it be someday?” Lexa asked. She shifted, leaning on her side as much as possible to she could face Clarke. “I cannot stop being _Heda_ , Clarke. And your people, they do not make the best decisions if you are not there to guide them. How can we have a ‘someday’ if we have odds stacked against us?”

Clarke smiled as she sat up on her knees, her hands reaching for Lexa’s.

“I left Octavia in charge of my people. And you know we have Marcus acting as ambassador. We banished Bellamy and Pike and their followers,” Clarke said. She shuffled closer. “There’s a new Council, Monty and Harper are on it, they know what it means to survive. I think they’ll be okay.”

“You think?”

Nodding, Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hands gently. “Besides all that, I told my mom that I’m not choosing Skaikru over you anymore. That you can’t choose me over all your people, that I’d never ask you to. But I can choose you. So I do. If you’ll let me.”

“Klark,” Lexa breathed.

“I wanted to tell you this as soon as I returned but you gave me the _Heda_ treatment.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa’s eyes dropped to their joined hands. She hadn’t allowed herself to hope something like this would happen.

Clarke shook her head, freeing one of her hands to tip Lexa’s chin back again. “That’s in the past. Lexa, I love you. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

“Not even how often I talk about my own death?” Lexa teased.

“Lex, you’ve been shot and stabbed and slashed in the last six months.” Clarke pointed out. “Maybe we don’t joke about that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	6. Bet You Didn't See This One Coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lovingly call this one 'Smut Dare'. Why? Because a friend (@randomgirlusername) on tumblr made a rec list of smutty fics. I joked that I'd write something some day that would make that list. Then she dared me to try.
> 
> Basically Clarke has a few surprises for Lexa.  
> And Lexa is so not prepared for it...

At first, Lexa could only stare at her wife. She stood stock still, her hand on the front door while she took in the situation.

There Clarke was, standing before her, dressed in what had to be a brand new suit. There was no way she’d ever forget seeing that black material fitted so snuggly to Clarke’s curves.

“Are you going to answer me, Lexa?” She clicked her tongue on the ‘x’, drawing it out with a smirk.

There’s steel there, buried under her normal husky voice.

It wasn’t a tone Lexa was used to having directed at her.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa rasped. She licked her lips, suddenly realizing her mouth had gone dry. She blinked at her wife a few times before she cleared her throat and tried again. “I’m sorry. I forgot the question.”

“You really need to pay better attention right now, Lexa.” Clarke said sharply. “I asked for your safe word.”

Shaking her head, Lexa stepped further into the house, closing the door behind her. She set her briefcase on the small table in the foyer, slipping her purse onto its hook.

“Answer me.”

Lexa turned to face Clarke, arching a brow. “Excuse me?”

“You have 30 minutes, love. I suggest you go upstairs and prepare yourself. A quick shower, shave, all of that. I’m going to pick the girls up from school and the sitter.” Clarke’s smile grew as she spoke. She stepped closer to her wife. “They’re staying over at Mom’s for the night.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask questions.” Clarke snapped again. This time, she was close enough that Lexa could see the playful gleam in her eye. “30 minutes. Get cleaned up. Put on the outfit I’ve laid out for you and be waiting next to our bed when I get back.”

None of the last few minutes was making any sense to Lexa. Not at all.

“I’ll be back soon.” Clarke warned, steel returning to her tone. “I suggest you have a safe word ready for me when I get back or I’ll have to start the night with a punishment.”

“What?” Lexa questioned as Clarke moved around her and opened the door.

Clarke paused to press a kiss to her cheek, right at the corner of her mouth. “Maybe if you’re a really good girl tonight, I’ll ask Mom to keep the kids tomorrow night too.”

****

True to her word, Clarke returned to the house exactly 30 minutes later. She slid out of her truck before glancing up at the windows in the master bedroom. Since the sun was still out, she couldn’t tell if Lexa was watching for her.

Erring on the side of caution, she approached the house at an easy and measured pace. Appearing much more calm than she was really feeling.

As she made her way inside, Clarke found herself forgetting to breathe. Tonight was the first night since their youngest’s birth that she was taking control, acting as the seducer. In all truth, Clarke was thrilled to be a mother. She’d loved being pregnant and having Lexa and the older children dote on her. But her post-baby body made her feel much less attractive than she’d ever felt before.

She’d taken to insisting the lights stay off when she and Lexa made love. She’d shied away from Lexa’s hands when they roamed too much.

One night, after Lexa had made love to her, she’d heard her wife whispering in the dark. She knew Lexa thought she was sleeping.

“I just wish you’d let me love you how you deserve to be loved.” Lexa had said. “You gave us another child. You act like you’re ashamed of your body when it created life!”

That night, Clarke had set out on a mission to do better. She didn’t question Lexa’s love or her lust. She just wanted to look the way she felt inside. And she didn’t want Lexa reading too much into her hesitations.

So Clarke had started working out and eating healthier than she ever had before. She’d listened to her mother’s advice on all things medical and she’d recruited Raven, who was also working off her post-baby body, into helping her.

And now, Clarke had reached her goal. She had a six-pack for the first time in her life, even if there was a stubborn little pooch below it that wouldn’t go away.

Even though Lexa had had no idea she’d been tirelessly working toward something, she was going to get to help Clarke celebrate.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice drifted down the stairs. “Is that you?”

A smirk bent Clarke’s lips as she locked the front door. She had to force herself to slowly ascend the stairs.

She needed to show Lexa she was in control. Lexa needed to know tonight was in Clarke’s hand.

And absolutely no hurrying was happening.

Allowing herself a final deep breath, Clarke stepped into their room.

All the air in her lungs rushed out as soon as she spotted her wife.

There, in all her glory, stood Lexa Griffin-Woods. She was next to their bed, like Clarke had ordered, dressed in a corset and panties, a silk robe wrapped around her but with the belt hanging at her sides. Clarke had purchased the black corset with touches of red lace just the other day, picturing in her mind just how perfectly it would hold her wife’s curves.

Clenching her fists, Clarke barely resisted the urge to step forward and touch.

“You bought me lingerie?” Lexa questioned. “Is our sex life boring you?”

“Of course not!” Clarke scoffed. She stepped into the room, reaching up to loosen her tie. “I just thought you would look breathtaking in it.”

“Oh?”

Nodding, Clarke took another step. “I was wrong though.”

“Wrong?” Lexa echoed, her brow furrowing.

“Lexa, my love, you look like a goddess!” Clarke said proudly.

Lexa allowed a small smile to bend her lips, and a light blush to color her cheeks. “What is going on, Clarke?”

“Obviously I’m seducing my beautiful wife.” Clarke teased, popping the top button of her shirt, then the one on her blazer.

“Clarke –”

“Safe word?”

For a few seconds, Lexa only blinked at her again. Then she spoke carefully. “Why do I need a safe word?”

“Just in case tonight gets to be a little too much,” Clarke replied. She moved even closer, stopping only when she was inches from her wife. “I have plans for you and I’m not entirely sure you’re going to be able to keep up.”

The challenge settled between them. Lexa’s nostrils flared as she sought a decent comeback, a way to wipe that smirk off Clarke’s face.

Then she nodded. She’d let Clarke have this.

For now.

“I’ve never had a safe word before.”

“You’ve never needed one.” Clarke shot back.  


It was the tone of Clarke’s voice, the rasp covering… something Lexa couldn’t place, that had Lexa’s brows rising.

“And I do now?”

“Yes.” Clarke said succinctly. “So what will it be? Pineapple? Hufflepuff? The classic stop light system?”

“Do not defile my Hufflepuffs!”

Clarke’s smirk grew. “Okay. No Hufflepuffs.”

“Are you going to make me call you ‘Daddy’ too?” Lexa asked, only half teasing.

“Would you if I asked?” Clarke responded without missing a beat.

“No.”

One nod and a still growing smirk, and Clarke was laughing. “I knew you’d say that.”

“Although, if you asked me really nicely,” Lexa husked as she leaned in, invading Clarke’s space, “I might let a ‘mistress’ or two slip out.”

A bolt of heat careened down to Clarke’s core at the teasing words. She swallowed hard and pressed her thighs together as subtly as she could.

Only Lexa’s teasing and knowing smirk stopped Clarke from melting and giving up on her plans for the night.

“I’m only going to ask one more time, Lexa.” Clarke shifted back into her role so seamlessly that Lexa was left stunned. No way was Clarke losing control of the night! “Tell me your safe word or I’ll just use my tie to gag you and you’ll have to pinch me if… or rather when, you think you’ve had enough.”

The threat hung in the air between them for a handful of seconds. In that short span of time, Lexa shifted on her feet, telling Clarke she wasn’t as unbothered as she was trying to appear.

“Rothenberg.”

“What?”

Lexa smiled and shrugged. “He was a professor at my law school. To hear him speak, you’d think he’d created our justice system on his own. I hated him with every fiber of my being. I know I've told you about him.”

“Definitely a mood killer then.” Clarke nodded. She smiled one last time, a genuinely sweet smile, before she allowed her face to shift into a neutral mask. She popped another button free on her shirt. “Turn in a circle then. Let me see how well you fill out my gift.”

Before her eyes, Lexa shifted into a demure woman, dropping her eyes to the floor and nodding only slightly before she spun around slowly, allowing Clarke’s eyes to take her in.

“So beautiful.”

Inside, Lexa preened at the praise.

“Don’t move,” Clarke ordered once they were facing each other again.

She inched closer, until they were chest-to-chest and hip-to-hip. Her hands lifted until they were on Lexa’s hips, grasping just below the edge of the corset. Applying the barest of pressures, she ran her hands up Lexa’s sides, pausing when they were splayed over her ribs, thumbs pressed to the sides of Lexa’s breasts.

As Clarke’s hands drifted down, she sank to her knees. Her eyes stared at her wife’s black satin panties, certain she could see a patch of wetness there.

With a glance up, Clarke caught Lexa’s eye.

“My good girl,” Clarke murmured before she leaned forward and pulled in a deep breath, basking in the scent of wife’s arousal. When she was sure she’d mesmerized every facet of aroma, she leaned in further still, until her nose was pressed to Lexa’s mound.

Clarke ran her hands around to Lexa’s ass, mostly left exposed by the panties, and then down her thighs. She bent her fingers, leaving pink trails behind as she nails dragged along Lexa’s skin.

At Lexa’s gasp at the surprising move, Clarke smiled against her. She lifted her head and smiled up at her.

“Patience, Lex.” She coaxed. “Good things come to good girls who know their place.”

Then she pressed her tongue to the wet patch in Lexa’s panties. She licked her way up Lexa’s cloth covered slit, barely biting back the grin caused by Lexa’s hips jumping.

Clarke hummed as soon as she tasted Lexa on her tongue. “Already wet, baby girl? Is it because you know how much I crave your taste? How much I love making you cum over and over again?”

She licked again, this time softer, teasing.

Lexa whined, “Clarke.”

“Hush now. I’ve got you.” Clarke demanded. She applied more pressure to her next lick. “You just stand there quietly and let me worship you.”

Lexa huffed out a breath, clearly wanting to say something but wanting Clarke’s tongue on her more.

Clarke smiled up at her before she returned to her task. A broad lick, prodding at Lexa’s opening before sliding up to press into her clit.

When Lexa’s hips jumped this time, seeking more contact, Clarke pulled away.

“I told you to stay still.”

“I’m sorry!”

“I don’t want your apologies,” Clarke said sternly. Her left hand drew back and swatted at Lexa’s ass. “I want you to stay still. This is only the beginning of the night, I have so much planned for you, but if you can’t follow a simple command maybe we ought to forget all about it. Grab some wine and watch a movie before heading to bed.”

Lexa was already shaking her head. They may have just started, and it may have been their first time trying something like this out, but she had no interest in stopping. She knew Clarke must have something special in mind.

“I’ll listen. I’ll be good!”

“Such a good girl.” Clarke cooed

Before Lexa could prepare herself, Clarke was sinking back into her. It didn’t take long before Lexa was groaning in frustration. It felt good, being the focus of Clarke’s concentration, but she needed more.

“Clarke, babe… fuck…” She breathed, clenching her fists and her jaw in an attempt to stop herself from rocking her hips forward again. “Please.”

“Please?”

“More. I need… just… more?”

In one fluid motion, Clarke pulled Lexa’s panties down, leaving them just above her knees. She leaned forward and, with one broad lick, had her wife whimpering again. Drawing out the sound, Clarke teased her with another, lighter this time.

She used the tip of her tongue to trace a line from Lexa’s opening to her clit and back again.

At the strangled groan, Clarke smiled against her thigh.

“Please…”

“Quiet, baby girl.” Clarke murmured, running her nails up the back of Lexa’s thighs.

Her lips finally wrapped around her clit just as Lexa gasped.

Clarke knew her wife’s body better than she knew her own. Still, she made sure she took her time. She nipped and she licked, reveling in the gasps and whimpers she pulled out of Lexa.

When she knew she’d worked Lexa up as far as she could at this angle, she slid her left hand up Lexa’s legs and allowed a single finger to enter her.

Clarke nearly whimpered at the clenching heat.

Then Lexa’s hips rocked forward, forcing her clit into Clarke’s mouth.

Growling, Clarke nipped at the bundle of nerves before surging to her feet. She removed her finger, bringing it to her mouth to suck Lexa’s wetness off.

“What?” Lexa’s pupils were blown wide when her eyes met Clarke’s. “No! I’m sorry!”

“On the bed.” Clarke countered. “In the middle, lay down.”

Lexa scrambled to follow instructions. The ache between her legs grew with every movement. She reached for her panties, wanting them off so she could move a little easier when Clarke’s shaking head stopped her.

As soon as she was settled on her back, Clarke was straddling her. She ground down on Lexa’s stomach, allowing herself a moment of relief, before she reached for her tie. With quick moves, she had Lexa’s hands tied over her head, secured to the headboard.

“Clarke?” She breathed, her brows knitting together in confusion.

“I think I’m going to give you a little time to think about what you did.” Clarke replied before sliding off of her.

Lexa let out a whimper before Clarke was even off the bed.

“No whining. That’s beneath you. You said you were going to be good.” Clarke reminded her. She started to leave the room, determined to leave Lexa hanging, even if she knew she’d only last a few minutes herself.

Then she remembered the other gifts she’d bought for Lexa.

Turning on her heel, she headed to the closet. Moment later, she returned with a small vibrator. It was a magical little thing, Clarke had tested it herself to be sure.

“Here you go, baby girl.” She sat on the bed and clicked it on.

Lexa’s eyes flew to the neon pink toy, her pupils growing impossibly larger.

Taking just a moment, Clarke teased her. She held it to Lexa’s lips until she took it in her mouth with a soft moan. After a moment, and half a dozen gentle thrusts, Clarke pulled the toy out and ran it down Lexa’s neck, moving the top of the corset aside to circle her taut nipple. Watching the peak tighten even further had Clarke’s mouth watering to take it’s twin. Instead, she lifted her eyes to Lexa’s as she ran the vibrator down her stomach. The corset blocked much of the feeling but still, she could feel it.

At first, Clarke only gently ran the toy up and down Lexa’s slit, smiling at the jumping abs and barely contained moans.

“Please!” Lexa beseeched, arching her back and seeking more contact.

Ignoring her, Clarke used her free hand to separate Lexa’s folds. Bending slightly, she blew a stream of cool air over Lexa’s clit, taking smug satisfaction when she heard Lexa’s gasp. She allowed herself one more lick through the gathering mess, grinning at the taste.

She pressed the toy to Lexa’s clit, ever so gently. Just enough so the vibrations would shimmy over the nerves.

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped.

“Such a pretty pink,” Clarke said softly, admiring her wife. “Do you know how gorgeous you are, baby girl? How wet and eager you are right now?”

“Please,” Lexa said, the whine just barely kept out of her voice. “Please, Clarke. More?”

As much as she wanted to give in, to please her wife, Clarke shook her head. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“What?”

She pressed the vibrator down, eyes trapped on the tip pressed against Lexa’s clit. She moved the shaft of the toy up and down, from her clit to her opening, watching the moisture gathering against it.

Clicking the controls, she upped the speed, allowing it make one final pass over the bundle of nerves standing free from its hood. Then she slowly pressed it inside.

Clarke stood again, smiling down at her wife, taking in her heaving chest and her just barely moving hips. She pulled Lexa’s panties back up, eager to see just how wet her wife could get the material.

“I’ll be back. Do not move.” Clarke leaned down for a kiss, smiling at the eagerness she could practically taste on Lexa’s lips. She reached for at nipple, plucking at it gently before she kissed her again, harder this time. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

As she walked away, Lexa shifted her hips slightly, trying to find a rhythm, anything to help her ease the ache.

“And baby girl?”

Lexa froze, turning her head, she saw Clarke standing in the doorway. “Yes?”

“It should go without saying but you will not cum. Not until I give you permission.”

****

Clarke would never be sure how she made herself stay out of their room for 25 minutes. She swore she could hear the vibrator from the couch.

When she finally allowed herself to return, Lexa was quietly whimpering. Her eyes were screwed shut as she fought off her growing orgasm. Her breasts were free from the corset, heaving with each breath she took.

Without preamble, Clarke moved to the bed and pulled down Lexa’s panties. She slid them down her legs before holding them up, smiling at the large patch of wetness.

“Baby girl,” She clicked her tongue. She held the panties up in her right hand while her left reached for Lexa’s chin. “Look at me.”

Green eyes shot open, wild with desire and pleading for release. Between panting breaths, Lexa managed a weak, “Yes?”

“You’ve ruined the beautiful panties I bought you.”

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

Clarke shook her head, tossing the panties to the foot of the bed. With a gentle tug, she pulled the vibrator free and turned it off, placing it on the bed next to Lexa’s hip. Then she stripped off her blazer, tossing it to the floor as she climbed on to the bed.

“Why should I forgive you?” Clarke asked, settling on her between Lexa’s legs.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said again, her breathing starting to grow rapid again. “Please, Clarke. Please!”

With a sigh, Clarke reached out to lazily run the tip of her finger through Lexa’s folds. “I don’t know... I already had to punish you for not following directions. Now you’ve ruined one of my gifts. Maybe I ought to punish you some more.”

“No!” Lexa moaned, undulating her hips, trying to coax that finger inside. “I was a good girl!”

“You really think so?” Clarke replied, running her fingertip over Lexa’s aching clit.

“Look how wet I am! That’s all for you!”

Clarke smirked then. She leaned over Lexa, using her free hand to support her. “You are wet. So very wet for me. Can you feel it? Do you know what that does to me?”

“Please!”

“I suppose I can forgive you this time,” Clarke said gently, leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed her way down her neck, biting down at her pulse point before slipping the tip of her finger inside quickly. As she latched on, sucking and nipping at Lexa’s neck and shoulders, she danced her finger around Lexa’s center.

She didn’t move further down her body until she was satisfied with the growing bruises left behind.

“Clarke.”

Another surge of desire shot straight to Clarke’s core at the begging tone. It only made Clarke want to worship her further though. She withdrew her hand, smiling against Lexa’s collarbone when her wife whimpered beneath her.

Using Lexa’s arousal, she circled her finger around her nipples, plucking and playing her way around Lexa’s breasts. It was only she felt Lexa arch her back slightly that she lowered her head and finally took a nipple into her mouth.

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped. She pulled against her restraints, wanting to hold her wife to her chest. “More! Fuck, Clarke!”

Ignoring her wife, Clarke simply moved to the other breast. She licked and bite her way around the nipple, preening when she saw more than one bruise blossom between Lexa’s collarbone and her breasts.

“You’re mine, baby girl.” She growled, surging up for a deep kiss, one that was more teeth and tongue than anything else. She pulled back, grinning wolfishly at her wife. “You are mine and now everyone will know that when they see you.”

Keeping her eyes on Lexa, Clarke ran her hands from her shoulders to her hips, then around to her ass. She gripped tightly, enjoying the muscles she knew Lexa worked so hard to gain. She lowered herself over Lexa, until her shirt was pressed to corset. Circling her hips, Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck, eager for her own release.

But nothing was more important than helping her wife first.

Taking as much time as she could, Clarke slid down Lexa’s body, kissing and nipping and licking every bit of skin she could reach. She finally settled between her wife’s legs, bending them at the knees to give herself more room to settle into the mattress.

Sliding her hands underneath Lexa, she squeezed her ass. “Are you ready, baby girl?”

“Fuck!” Lexa panted. She could feel Clarke’s breath on her center. “Yes! Please!”

That was all Clarke needed to hear. She dipped her head and licked deeply. Closing her eyes, Clarke allowed herself a moment to enjoy having Lexa on her tongue again. She dipped her tongue into Lexa’s opening before dragging it up to her clit, circling it in ever shrinking loops until the tip of her tongue was pressed against it. As her tongue flicked back and forth, finding a rhythm she knew drove Lexa crazy, she maneuvered her left hand between them to press her middle finger into Lexa.

The tensed muscles told Clarke her wife wanted to move, wanted to guide Clarke’s motions. The clenching muscles around her finger told her just how close Lexa was to the edge.

“Fuck…”

It was barely more than an exhale, but Clarke heard it. She dipped her tongue back down, gathering more of Lexa’s wetness on her tongue before teasing her way back up to the bundle of nerves that were practically begging for her undivided attention.

“Lexa?” Clarke spoke against her, her words muffled.

There were a few puffs of air before she heard Lexa’s voice. “Yes?”

“Do you need something?”

Lexa only nodded. Her eyes finally opening and meeting Clarke’s “Please? Please Clarke! More?”

Granting her wish, Clarke added a second finger. She kept the rhythm slow and steady. A flick of her tongue or a gently circle over her clit and then a thrust into Lexa’s hot core.

After a particularly light flick of her tongue, Clarke lifted her head. She pulled her fingers free, moving them to draw lazy circles where her tongue had just been.

“Would you like to cum?” She asked.

“Yes!” Lexa whined. “Yes!”

“I want you to cum on my tongue, baby girl. I want to taste you,” Clarke said, kissed her mound. “I could spend hours between your legs. Tasting, exploring, learning. I never get tired of learning you, baby girl. I never get tired of those groans,” another kiss, “and moans,” another, “and your taste! Your taste is my ambrosia!”

Clarke slowly dipped her tongue inside, reaching as far as she could before withdrawing.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“Please!” Lexa begged. “Please let me cum!”

Clarke bit down on the inside of her thigh, smiling at the writhing mess that was her wife. Then she pulled away and nodded. “Yes. That’s right, you’re my good girl. Ask me nicely now.”

“Please, Clarke? Please can I cum?”

“Okay,” Clarke bit her thigh again. She pressed on her clit just a little harder. She smirked at Lexa’s little whine. “Go ahead, Heda. You can cum now.”

She dove back between Lexa’s legs, dipping her tongue inside. She thrust as hard and as far as she could, her fingers dancing over her clit the way she knew Lexa loved.

Lexa’s body jumped at the use of her title. She wanted to growl and reprimand her wife for daring to use it now. But then Clarke’s tongue was inside her again, pressing deep and curling just right. It took less than a handful of thrusts before Lexa was launched into an orgasm that had her seeing stars.

All the while, as she danced between the clouds and into the stars, Clarke kept teasing and playing.

When Lexa was sure she’d wrung all the pleasure from her body, a simple pinch from Clarke’s fingers sent her over the edge again.

****

She woke up a few minutes later, that’s what Clarke would tell her later. Now her hands were free and Clarke was standing next to the bed.

“Sit up.” Clarke ordered as soon as her eyes opened. She offered her a glass of water. “You need to stay hydrated.”

Lexa took the glass, drinking slowly as she allowed her eyes to take in her wife. She’d removed her vest, leaving her in her wrinkled blue button up shirt and slacks. Lexa could just make out the edge of her bra.

“Stand up.” Clarke said, moving back so her had room to move. Once Lexa was on her feet she added, “Strip.”

Hungry eyes watched her every move.

It was over too soon for Clarke’s liking really. So she smiled.

“Baby girl.”

Lexa preened at the layer of praise she could hear in Clarke’s voice. She stood tall and proud in front of her wife, more eager than she’d ever admit for her next instructions.

“Back on the bed, sit up against the headboard.” Clarke demanded, her tone slightly softer than it had been in hours.

“Of course,” Lexa nodded and situated herself as told.

Then Clarke moved to one of the little armchairs they kept in their room. She sank into the seat, placing her elbows on the armrests, her fingers were laced and placed on her chest as she lounged.

She let silence reign for a moment or two, watching Lexa squirm under her gaze.

Then, when Lexa’s hips gave a certain spin, like she was trying to find friction, Clarke smirked.

“Lexa.”

“Yes?”

“Touch yourself.” She demanded, her voice suddenly all silk and satin. “Show me how you fuck yourself when I’m not here. You can be as loud as you want.”

At first Lexa hesitated. She wasn’t sure exactly what to do.

Not that she didn’t touch herself when Clarke was gone. She did. But she usually –

“Is there a problem?” Clarke asked, cutting through her thoughts.

“I… uh…”

“Speak, baby girl.”

Lexa blushed. She was sitting on their bed, her legs spread open for Clarke to see her center, and for some reason, the idea of voicing her thoughts was embarrassing her.

“It’s just that I usually have help when I do this.” Lexa said softly.

“Help?” Clarke echoed.

Nodding, Lexa waved a hand at her phone. “I use your pictures and… sometimes the voice messages you send me. And… and the videos.”

“I’m here. You can see me just fine.” Clarke pointed out.

“I can see you but I can’t  _ see _ you.” Lexa replied. “I need...”

Clarke stood and unbuttoned her shirt, just the first few buttons, enough to for Lexa to see a bit more of her bra and a hint of cleavage. As she settled into the chair again, she said, “That’s all you’re getting, baby girl. You will not use a picture of me when you have the real me sitting right here.”

Lexa nodded and bit her lip. She settled back against the headboard and studied her wife. After a moment, she let her hands lift to rest on her knees. She watched Clarke’s eyes follow her movements, barely managing to bite back a smirk when she saw those gorgeous blue eyes darken even more.

“Stop playing,” Clarke demanded.

As if that was the only order Lexa needed, her lowered her right hand between her legs, spreading her folds with her index and ring finger, her middle finger immediately moving to toy with her clit.

“I see we aren’t wasting time.” Clarke teased, leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

“This is how I take care of myself when you aren’t here to take care of me.” Lexa insisted. She slid her finger to her opening, gathering the moisture there and dragging back up to her clit, pressing and circling it again.

Clarke clicked her tongue. “You hurry through it? You don’t play with your beautiful breasts? You don’t run your hands down your sides, taking in all the glorious curves along the way? Just… straight to business?”

“I don’t want to appreciate my curves, Clarke. I want to get off because if I don’t, I’ll go crazy. And I can’t be crazy and take care of the kids and worry about you all at the same time.” Lexa said, her hand freezing between her legs. “I don’t take my time when I get myself off because that’s your job.”

Clarke smiled softly. “That is very sweet of you, baby girl. But I want to know you’re taken care of when I’m not here. You can enjoy your alone time. I assure you, I enjoy my own hands when I’m out on missions and I can’t be here with you.”

Unbidden, Lexa’s hips jumped at Clarke’s words.

“Clarke,” She whined.

“Oh,” Clarke smiled and stood again. “You like that? You want to hear all about how I touch myself when I’m away from home? How I sneak away to my room when I can’t take the ache anymore?”

She moved closer and closer to the bed, each step slow and measured. Before Lexa knew it, Clarke was at the foot of the bed. She met blue eyes and bit her lip before bringing her left hand up to tease her nipple gently.

“You do?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“I do.” Clarke nodded.

Slowly, Lexa’s fingers began to work between her legs again. Circling and swirling, dipping inside just enough to bring more of her heated wetness to her fingers and her clit. She twisted her hips, forcing them into a rhythm she knew Clarke would recognize.

“You want to hear more? About how all I can think about some of those cold nights is how much better your fingers feel inside me than my own fingers feel? How I wish I could feel your lips on my neck, on my tits? How much I wish I could feel your nails, those little stubby nails that should never be able to hurt a thing, digging into my back and leaving scratches that will ache for days?”

“Clarke.” Lexa gasped.

Her fingers dove into her center now. Two fingers stretched her easily, the wetness allowing her to move freely. The frenzied pace easy to see, and to Clarke’s get pleasure, easy to hear.

“You like that, baby girl?” Clarke asked.

Lexa whined and twisted her hips again and again. She tried to meet Clarke’s eyes, to maintain that contact but the building pressure in her core was nearly overwhelming.

“Please.” She whispered.

Clarke moved to stand beside the bed. She proudly took in the sight before her. Her beautiful and proud wife reduced to a pleading mess.

“Okay,” Clarke said gently. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s temple. “Should I tell you more?”

“Please!”

Clarke reached out slowly, running her left hand down Lexa’s arm. She teased her way down, barely allowing her fingertips to trace the ink on Lexa’s skin before she settled her hand on Lexa’s right hand. She slowly took control of the motions and pace and Lexa’s hand, guiding her.

“I think about you and me under the stars, with nothing to hide our bodies behind. I think about you writhing underneath me like some goddess I’ve managed to trap and seduce.” Clarke whispered in her ear. She slid her middle finger inside Lexa, joining her two fingers. She moved them in a languid pace. “I think about fucking you so hard that you can’t help but scream my name until you’re hoarse. I think about you returning that favor. I think about us here in this room, me bent over the edge of our bed and you wearing your favorite strap, driving into me so hard that my feet nearly leave the ground.”

“Clarke,” Lexa gasped. Her eyes opened again. She leaned up, desperately wanting a kiss. “Please.”

“I think about everything we’ve ever done in this bed and all the things I want to do to you.” Clarke continued without acknowledging her. She lowered her head until their lips were just barely touching. “I spend those cold night thinking about loving you, baby girl. And you should do the same.”

And then she stopped talking. She focused on her hand between Lexa’s legs and her need to drive her over the edge one more time before the big finale for the night.

It didn’t take much, a press at that spongy spot she hooked her fingers up into and forcing the heel of Lexa’s palm into her clit. That was it.

Lexa was soaring then.

Her own hand froze between her legs. Clarke smiled and gently removed it before slipping two of her own fingers into Lexa’s heat. She eased her through her orgasm, whispering in her ear the entire time.

“Such a good girl.”

Kiss to Lexa’s hair.

“I love you.”

Kiss to the hinge of Lexa’s jaw.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum, baby girl.”

They share a deep kiss. Tongues meeting and dancing. Teeth nipping and tugging.

By the time Clarke eased her fingers out of Lexa, her wife was sagged against the headboard and smiling broadly.

“Hi,” Lexa said.

“Oh, baby girl.” Clarke clicked her tongue. She laughed and shook her head. “We aren’t done yet.”

“What?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head again, heading to the bathroom to grab a damp cloth to clean Lexa up with.

“More?” Lexa asked, shivering at the chill of the cloth.

“Unless you’ve had enough?” Clarke asked, bending down for a softer kiss.

Something in her tone had Lexa shaking her head. She sat up a little straighter. “I’m fine. What’s next? Please?”

Clarke studied her for a moment before she nodded and moved away from the bed. She offered Lexa her hand, helping her to stand too. She smiled widely when Lexa’s legs wobbled a bit.

“Go sit in the chair.” Clarke ordered.

As Lexa moved to obey, Clarke tossed the cloth into the bathroom, not really caring where it landed. As far as she was concerned, this was the best part of the night. It was the part she’d been looking forward to the most.

Once Lexa was settled, Clarke moved to stand in front of her. She smiled down at her wife, allowing the façade of the night to slip a bit when she bent for a kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you,” Lexa smiled against her lips. “Now gimme my surprise!”

Clarke laughed and stood again. She reached for the button on her slacks, freeing it and easing the zipper down. She kicked them aside, eager to be free from them. Lexa caught a glimpse of her icy blue thong before she lifted her hands to the remaining buttons on her shirt.

Green eyes followed every movement. Lexa’s tongue darted out to wet her lips as one button after another was freed. She bit her lip when more of the matching icy blue bra came into view.

Still, Clarke held the shirt closed. She waited until Lexa’s confused gaze found her eyes.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“I want you to know that I didn’t mean to sort of shut you out after the baby was born. I was just… There were things I didn’t like about my body and I didn’t want you to decide you didn’t want me anymore so –“

Lexa shook her head and reached for Clarke’s hips. She pulled her closer, tilting her head back and resting her chin against Clarke’s hands. “It’s okay, love. I understand. But I could never not want you. I hope you know that. I want you with every fiber in my being. And if having you means that sometimes you limit where and when I can touch you? I’ll take whatever you’re comfortable giving.”

“That’s good. It’s great, actually.” Clarke smiled down at her. “But I decided I was going to get back into shape so it wouldn’t be an issue anymore.”

“You didn’t need to do that for me.”

Shaking her head, Clarke assured her, “I did it for me. It was in my head. I had to do what I needed to do to be comfortable in my own skin. Turns out that was eating like a rabbit and working out more than I ever had before. Except the eating like a rabbit didn’t last long.”

“I’d imagine not.” Lexa laughed.

“But, all that work did get me something to give you, baby girl.” Clarke said, easily sliding back into the role she’d assumed for the night. She eased Lexa back in the chair and slid off her shirt, tossing it aside.

She stood as still as she could in her lacy bra and thong set, allowing Lexa’s eyes to study her in a way they hadn’t since their first time together. It took less than a second for Lexa’s fingers to reach out and trace the toned muscles Clarke had worked so hard to earn.

“What?”

Clarke blushed. “I’m ripped!”

“You’re… I mean…” Lexa swallowed and licked at her lips. She wanted to lean forward and run her tongue up and down those ridges. Suddenly, she understood Clarke’s obsession with her abs. “I loved your body before the baby came. And I loved your body while she was growing inside you. And I loved your post-baby body. And this one… I love this one.”

“Thank you?”

“I just love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, her eyes lifting to meet blue. “If this makes you happy, then I’m happy. If you don’t want to maintain this, I’m happy with that too. It’s your body. I’ll worship it in whatever form it takes.”

Smiling from ear to ear, Clarke nodded. She pressed one more kiss to Lexa’s lips before she stood up again.

“That’s a very good answer, my love.”

“Thank you. But it was also the truth.”

“Good. Now take a seat, baby girl.” Clarke winked at her. “I have one more gift for you.”

Lexa hurried to comply, sensing the change in the atmosphere of the bedroom again. She settled on the edge of the bed as she watched Clarke disappear into their closet.

A minute later, she reemerged with a brand new strap-on and harness.

“Clarke?”

“Yes baby girl?”

“You got a new toy?”

Clarke shook her head. “I got us a new toy. Are you ready to see how well you like it? It’s a little bigger than yours.”

Her chest puffed up at that.

She knew the dildo wasn’t real, that it wasn’t a part of her, but still. Her’s was the biggest in the house.

“You’ve got lube?” Lexa asked.

“You don’t think you’ll get wet enough for me?” Clarke asked with a teasing gleam in her eyes. Then she held up a tube of lube. “I took care of everything. Don’t worry.”

She crooked a finger, wanting Lexa to come closer. When she started moving, Clarke stroked the shaft between her legs a few times, her eyes never leaving her wife’s. She shivered each time the base pressed into her, giving her the contact she’d denied herself all night.

When Lexa came to a stop just in front of her, Clarke demanded. “Suck me.”

Lexa wasted not time in following the command. She sank to knees and smiled up at Clarke. She settled her hands on Clarke’s hips as she licked from base to tip. Lexa took care to allow the shaft to move, wanting to bring Clarke as much pleasure as she could.

She licked the tip broadly before sucking it into her mouth. She moaned around it, pulling in a breath through her nose and slowly sinking the shaft into her mouth. The toy they’d used for last year or so was shorter than this new one by at least a couple of inches. This new shaft reached her throat and still moved forward.

Clarke bit her lip and let her head fall back. Her fingers wove into Lexa’s hair, urging her to keep going.

She tried, she took all she could, but Lexa had to pull back. She gagged once, taking a deep breath when she pulled her lips off the shaft. Her hand lifted right away, stroking while she worked to even her breathing again.

“Baby girl.” Clarke said, her head falling forward and her eyes landing on the top of Lexa’s. “Suck.”

Lexa obeyed without argument. Sinking the shaft into her mouth again. This time, when Clarke felt the it reach the back of her throat, she held Lexa’s head and pressed her hips forward.

Lexa swallowed once, twice, her hands gripping Clarke’s hips harshly.

Then Clarke pulled back. She left the tip inside Lexa’s mouth, allowing her to run her tongue around the tip a time or two before she pushed forward.

Before Lexa knew what was happening, Clarke was moving in and out of her mouth at a steady rhythm. She moved her hands to Clarke’s ass, pulling her in with every thrust, eager to please her wife in any way she could.

When she heard Clarke’s moan, the one she tried to bite back, Lexa smiled around the pistoning shaft. Clarke was closer than she wanted Lexa to know.

Then Clarke pulled her off her shaft. She was panting, her chest and cheeks flushed.

“On the bed,” She ordered. “Face down, ass up.”

Lexa hurried to comply.

Clarke followed her closely, easing in behind her and grasping her hips. She positioned Lexa exactly how she wanted her before reaching for the lube and squeezing a generous amount into her hand. She coated the shaft, biting her lip when the delicious pressure returned to her clit, and then pressed two fingers into Lexa.

“Fuck…”

Clarke leaned forward, running the shaft through Lexa’s legs, thrusting gently while her fingers worked her opening gently. She bit Lexa’s shoulder and smiled when she felt her shiver.

When she sat back again, Clarke eased her fingers from Lexa’s core. She wiped her hand on the blankets beneath her wife and grabbed Lexa’s hips. With one hand, she pressed the tip of her shaft to Lexa’s center, easing in gently, allowing just the tip inside before withdrawing again.

And again.

And again.

Until Lexa was trying to lean back to force more inside.

Clarke settled the tip inside and reached for Lexa’s hands. She crossed her arms behind back and held her wrists together with one hand while the other guided Lexa’s hips.

And then she thrust.

“Clarke!” Lexa whimpered.

Biting her lip, Clarke withdrew to the tip before thrusting inside again.

“Jesus,” Lexa sighed.

Soon, Clarke had worked into a rhythm than had Lexa’s eyes nearly rolling back in her head.

“How you feeling, baby girl?” Clarke panted against Lexa’s neck before biting down again.

“Good… s’good…” Lexa replied. “More, please.”

Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s hip around to her front, sliding between her legs to tease her clit. She withdrew and pinched the bundle of nerves, she thrust inside slowly and circled it gently.

She felt Lexa’s hips undulating against her and knew she was close. She smiled and kissed the back of her neck again.

“You have such a perfect pussy, baby girl,” Clarke said. She pressed all the way inside her, grinding her hips into Lexa’s ass. “You take me perfectly. I love it.”

Lexa bit back a moan and nodded. “It’s all your, Clarke.”

“I want you to cum for me, baby girl.” Clarke said sitting up a little and pressing on Lexa’s clit. She thrust a few more times. “Cum for me. Hard!”

And then she was floating in space again. Lexa was seeing stars and moons in front of her eyes and hearing a wailing sound off in the distance. She shook and clenched and her hands twisted and turned as she tried to hold onto Clarke in anyway she could.

Clarke eased her thrusts, maintaining a gentler rhythm as she coaxed Lexa back down.

Before Lexa was ready for it, Clarke pulled her shaft off and flipped her over. Then she was pressing back inside.

“Clarke.” She panted, her hands moving to clutch at Clarke’s back.

“Just one more, love.” Clarke promised, her face buried in Lexa’s neck as she panted and jogged her hips. “You’ve got one more in you. Right, baby girl?”

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,” Lexa laughed, turning in her head to press a kiss to Clarke’s sweaty forehead.

Clarke nodded. “I know. Just… just relax. Just lie back. Let me make us both cum.”

Lexa only nodded and arched her back. Clarke’s angle had changed, allowing the shaft to stroke at her g-spot and allowing Clarke to grind down into her clit.

“I’m pretty sure this is a record for me,” Lexa said, already feeling another orgasm building. “Three? Four orgasms in a couple of hours?”

“I could make you cum a dozen times tonight if you’ll let me.” Clarke lifted her head and Lexa’s eyes. Her blue eyes were smoldering with lust and brimming with love. “You just say the world and I’ll worship every single inch of you.”

She thrust in then, twisting her hips and pressing deeper. Lexa bit her lip and moaned, her back arching again as her nails dug into Clarke’s back. She barely registered Clarke’s hissed breath at the pain. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Clarke’s hips, rocking her pelvis on the shaft inside her.

Clarke dipped her head, catching Lexa’s nipple in her mouth, teasing with her tongue and her teeth as she allowed Lexa to fuck herself on her shaft.

But only for a moment.

Then Clarke reached for her hips and held them still, forcing them back down to the bed. And then she was thrusting harder than before. She was pressing and grinding and circling, all the while torturing Lexa’s nipple.

With every dig of Lexa’s nails into her back, Clarke would press harder inside.

Then, feeling on the brink herself, she reached between their bodies and circled Lexa’s clit.

Lexa’s breath hitched, her hips fought against the restraint of Clarke’s hand. Tearing herself away from Lexa’s chest, Clarke smiled down at her before catching her lips in a kiss. It was mostly teeth and tongue, it was dirty, but it was what Clarke needed, and what Lexa needed too.

“Are you there, baby girl?” Clarke asked even though she knew the answer. “Are you ready to cum for me?”

“Yes, please… fuck! Yes!” Lexa nodded, her head thrown back against the pillows. Her hips lifted slightly, allowing Clarke an even better angle to thrust into her.

“Cum with me, baby girl.” Clarke whispered against her lips. She kissed her again, nipping at her lips. “Cum with me. Now!”

Lexa followed her order. She was thrown off the edge and lifted into the atmosphere again. She clung to her wife, her nails drawing blood in some places as they slid down Clarke’s back.

Clarke shook against her, not even feeling the pain in her back. She was holding Lexa’s hips again and circling her hips, trying to prolong their pleasure as much as she could.

When the shivering and clenching subsided, Clarke had collapsed on top of her wife. Lexa ran her hands up and down her back, pressing kisses to her forehead while she waited to Clarke to say something.

It took nearly ten minutes before Clarke lifted her head.

She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s swollen lips, smiling at the little hum she released on contact.

“Hi.” She said softly.

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke replied.

Lexa grinned up at her and nodded. “I know. And that’s a good thing. Because I’m crazy in love with you.”

Clarke eased away, carefully pulling the shaft from Lexa. They both groaned. Clarke stood and freed herself from the harness. Then she held out a hand for Lexa to take.

“What?” Lexa asked as she slid across the bed.

“We’re going to take a shower.” Clarke replied. “I’ll clean the toys later. For now, I just want to cuddle with you.”

Lexa nodded and allowed herself to be led into the bathroom. She waited until they were in the steaming hot shower to press Clarke against the tiles and kiss her senseless.

“Hey, love?” She said.

“Yeah?”

Lexa bit her neck, sucking until she knew there was definitely going to be a mark there. “That’s one for me. Fifty for you.”

“One? Are you kidding me?” Clarke laughed and turned so Lexa could see her back. “There’s easily twenty scratches down my back!”

“Okay. Even so. I owe you.”

“Is that so?”

Lexa nodded and turned her back around so she was pressed between the tiles and her body. “And that means, next time, you get be 'baby girl'.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	7. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short little thing I wrote based in an AU I've been working on. Clarke (a butch famous soccer player and womanizer) meets and falls for Lexa (a femme musician who is on the cusp of making it big). There's going to be complications and misunderstandings along the way. 
> 
> Here's just a little taste of what's to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can see a moodboard [HERE](https://66.media.tumblr.com/45a4dea86f9315f8994d7e14eb0ce61f/tumblr_inline_ppdx4wMHY01udykyy_1280.png) here for this little fic.
> 
> Or [HERE](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/image/173473133532), for Lexa's moodboard and [HERE](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/image/173473120347) for Clarke's moodboard!

There was a time when Clarke Griffin would have sworn on a stack of all the holy books in the that she had game.

No.

Game.

With a capitol ‘G’.

Clarke Griffin had Game.

She had grown up with the world at her feet. She had the education, the connections, the looks, the body, and that spark that just drew people in.

Really, she’d never had to try.

Like moths to a flame, women would gravitate to her.

But that was before.

Now, there’s Lexa.

Clarke sighed, smiling to herself at the mere thought of her newest… Crush?

Gross.

She sighed and rubbed both hands over her face.

Clarke Griffin didn’t do crushes. She was the crushee, not the crusher.

Still…

One accidentally liked Instagram picture and a few months later and Clarke was hooked.

Stolen kisses and blushing smiles were sustaining Clarke’s life.

They’d had a fight earlier. Well, maybe not a fight but a disagreement.

The press had caught on to them. To the fact they were hanging out whenever they were in the same city. Someone had snapped a picture of them dancing in New York last week. It wasn’t completely innocent but Lexa’s fake boyfriend was in the picture too, smiling at the two of them like he thought they were adorable, while Clarke’s supposed girlfriend danced behind them with another woman.

That was the one thing that stopped Titus from trying to force Clarke out of the picture completely. John and Niylah Murphy were in on the whole thing and fully supported them.

When Lexa had said they needed to be more careful, that her fans couldn’t know, couldn’t find out about them… Clarke hadn’t liked that. She wasn’t about to be forced back into the closet. She’d made the conscious decision to use her platform to advocate for the LGBT community and she wasn’t about to stop that.

But could she hurt Lexa?

If being with Lexa would hurt her career, which was just now really taking off? What could Clarke do? What _should_ she do? Stay away?

A knock on the door drew Clarke out of her own head.

She glanced at the clock on the stove. The bright red numbers told her it was five minutes to midnight.

Another knock pulled her eyes to the door. She knew the security gate was closed so it had to be someone with the code.

“Clarke?”

It was the voice Clarke had been hoping to hear.

“Lexa?”

She hurried to unlock the door, throwing it open to reveal a very frazzled looking Lexa.

“Hi.” Lexa smiled up at her, it didn’t reach her eyes though. “Did I wake you?”

“No.” Clarke shook her head and stepped to the side.

Lexa stepped inside. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged tightly. She hadn’t meant to show up on Clarke’s doorstep when she’d stormed out of her apartment.

“Are you okay? Did you drive over here?” Clarke asked from behind her, locking the door.

“No,” Lexa replied quietly.

There was a moment of hesitation. Clarke turned to stare at Lexa’s back, not completely sure what to do. Or what she was allowed to do. Then she saw Lexa’s head drop and her shoulders tremble slightly.

That made Clarke’s decision for her. She stepped forward and wrapped Lexa in her arms, pulling her back into a tight embrace.

“I’ve got you, Lex. Whatever happened, it’s going to be okay.” Clarke whispered as she lowered her mouth to Lexa’s shoulder and pressed a light kiss there.

“I… uh… I couldn’t sleep. Titus…” Lexa said softly. She shook her head and cleared her throat. “I couldn’t sleep. Can I stay here? Just for the night?”

“You know you’re always welcome, Lex.” Clarke replied, her lips still pressed to her shoulder.

Lexa nodded. She pulled in a deep breath before allowing herself to turn in Clarke’s embrace and bury her face in Clarke’s chest. She smiled when she felt Clarke’s arms tighten around her again and her head resting on her own.

“I don’t know what Titus did this time but I’ll help you handle it in the morning. I’ve got you back.” Clarke said softly.

For a few minutes they stood in the foyer of Clarke’s massive house. Lexa allowed herself to burrow into Clarke and sigh. Clarke’s hands rubbed up and down her back, soothing her in a way she hadn’t realized she needed to be soothed.

“C’mon, love.” Clarke said softly. “Let’s get you to bed. I’m sure I’ve got something you can wear.”

Ten minutes later, Lexa was standing in one of the guest rooms, wearing one of Clarke’s sleeveless t-shirts that was probably a size too big for her and some soccer shorts she’d rolled a time or two. She stared at the bed, huge and incredibly comfortable looking.

But…

Making up her mind she turned on her heel and left the room. She hurried down the hallway and the stairs. She took a left and moved down the short hallway before reaching the ornate double doors to the master’s suite.

Lexa had been inside Clarke’s room before. They’d had long movie nights and had spent days where Lexa tried all of Clarke’s hats or jerseys on.

She’d been invited those times.

Without knocking, she entered the room. She could hear water running in the bathroom, it sounded like Clarke was brushing her teeth. Lexa turned to the right, moving into the bedroom itself. There was the huge California king bed, the arm chairs and chest of drawers. Some of Clarke’s paintings were on the walls. There was a sketch of Lexa, one Clarke had worked on when Lexa had fallen asleep on a towel while Clarke had been surfing. That had been the second time Clarke took her to her beach house.

“Lex?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Lexa blushed at Clarke’s state of undress. She was wearing a sports bra and boxers slung low on her hips.

“Everything okay?” Clarke asked, moving closer to her. “Did you need another blanket or something?”

Lexa only shook her head and turned to face Clarke. “You got a new tattoo.”

Glancing down at her side, Clarke smiled at her newest ink. “A few days ago, yeah.”

“Trees?”

Clarke turned and lifted her arm, giving Lexa a better view. It was small grouping of small trees. “I was feeling inspired.”

“I can see that.” Lexa reached out to trace the inked trees. She smiled. “I think I’m flattered.”

Without another word, Clarke smiled and scooped Lexa up in her arms.

“I need to get some sleep,” Clarke said. She leaned in slowly, wanting to give Lexa a chance to protest, before she caught Lexa’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Any chance I can convince you to sleep in here with me? I can put on some more clothes if it would make you more comfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Lexa responded quickly.

“No?” Clarke smirked as she headed toward her bed.

Lexa shook her head again. She bit her lip when Clarke lowered her to the bed. Then she scrambled under the blankets and sighed.

It was like lying on a cloud!

Clarke moved to her closet, switching her sports bra out with a tank top, before turning out all the lights and moving to the bed. She could just make out the silhouette of Lexa in the middle of her bed.

It was a sight she knew she could get used to.

She pulled back the blankets and slid into the bed. She double checked her alarm was set for her morning workout with Raven before setting her phone on her nightstand. Then Clarke settled on her back, one arm bent with her hand behind her head while the other hand was splayed out on her stomach.

Less than a minute later and she felt Lexa stirring next to her. She was moving closer.

Before Clarke knew what was happening she felt Lexa’s head on her shoulder. Then she was moving even closer, nuzzling her face into Clarke’s neck, her hand slipping under Clarke’s tank top, fingers spread over taut muscles. One of her legs was thrown over Clarke’s, hooking around her knees.

Cautiously, Clarke moved her hand from behind her head to wrap her arm around Lexa, pulling her just a little closer. Her free hand wandered up and down Lexa’s arm.

“Thank you for letting me in, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, her voice laced with sleep already.

“Thank you for knowing I’d let you in no matter what stupid things I said earlier.” Clarke replied.

Lexa giggled and shook her head. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat when she felt lips pressed to her neck. “I just couldn’t be alone tonight. Not after Titus and Nia decided to show up at my place. It was the last thing I wanted to deal with after our… our fight this afternoon.”

Clarke’s arms tightened around her for a second. “We’ll talk about all that tomorrow. You’re off right? No meetings or recording sessions?”

“Nope. I’m all yours.”

“I like the sound of that,” Clarke said. She turned her head, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Lex. I’ve got you.”

Silence fell then. They both shifted, moving together to find the most comfortable position to sleep in while still holding each other.

After a few minutes, Clarke sighed and kissed Lexa’s forehead again. “Hey, Lex?”

“Yeah?” She breathed.

“You’re not alone.” Clarke said softly. “No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
